The Family That Survived
by moonshine4488
Summary: Story about what would happen had the Potters not died. Harry has a sister, Voldemort is still alive, Sirius isnt in Azkaban. AU. COMPLETE
1. Falling

A/N: I`m not explaining Harry Potter, the people, school, or anything. In order to understand this, you have to read the books. Sorry. I want it to be a story, not a novel. Please review!

  


Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Anything you don`t recall is mine.

  


Prologue: Ever wonder what would have happened if Harry`s parents were alive? Here`s my verison of what non- famous Harry Potter life would be like.

  


_Falling_

  
  


Harry Potter was walking up to the 5th year boy`s dormitory. It was time to pack for the Christmas Holidays. He and his younger sister were going home to see their parents. 

Packing up his belongings, Harry thought about his first term. His sister, Lisana, or as they called her, Lis, was in her fourth year. She had made chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her third year, and so far this season, had made over thirty goals in five games. 

Harry had a pleasant new term with the exception of getting detention for dueling with Malfoy, where Snape had made him scrubbed over fifty cauldrons. 

" Harry, are you done yet?" asked an impatient Lis. She was standing in the frame of the door, an annoyed expression on her face. Without answering, Harry levitated his trunk, grabbed Hedwig in his owl cage, and left the dorm. 

  
  


Stepping off the train on platform 9and 3/4, Harry said good-bye to Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione, who he promised he would write too. He turned to see his father, James Potter.

James took Harry`s trunk and set it on a cart. 

" How was first term?" he asked smiling.

"Great," said Harry grinning back, " Although Snape was a complete git." 

"Not much unusually about that, is there?" said James. " Harry, where`s your sister?"

"She was right here," said Harry looking around. 

"Lisana!" called James who was seemingly worried. Most people had left the platform by now, and she wasn`t any where to be seen. James pulled a tiny mirror out of his coat pocket. Harry recognized it as a location mirror. A location mirror was used to find people, and could track them anywhere. His parents had each bought one when they graduated from school. With the threat of Voldemort, they wanted to be able to keep track of their friends and family in case an emergency. 

"_Locato"_ said James pointing his wand at the mirror. He sighed with relief. And walked toward the barrier. 

"Hi Dad," Lis greeted them, " Sorry, I didn`t see you there." But Harry could tell she was hiding something, she looked upset and nervous. He was quite sure his father had too, but just didn`t press the matter. James hugged his youngest child, and they headed home. 

  
  


Lisana was looking around her bedroom. The walls were a soft blue and the carpet was silver, as was her bed. In the corner was a desk. Across the room was a full length mirror and a dresses. She also had a vanity, closet, and book case. Walking over to the mirror, she looked into it. Her long black hair fell to her skinny waste. Her ocean blue eyes had a glint of worry. She noticed that her cheeks were somewhat pale. It was no wonder her mother had asked her if anything was wrong at dinner. 

Her favorite thing about the room, though, was the window seat. She always sat there to think, and did so now. It was dusk and beginning to turn black out. Opening her window so she could hang her feet out of it, she leaned against the frame, and sighed. Her thoughts were very confused. After she had stepped off the train, Draco Malfoy had grabbed her arm, and yanked her behind a pillar at the end of the platform. He had looked at her very seriously, and asked her how she was feeling. Lis had replied by telling him to cut the bull shit talk, and get to the point of the conversation. She wished she hadn`t asked. 

  


_****Flashback_

"Look, Lis," Draco said, "I know we`ve never been friends, but I would like to be. Your really smart and beautiful. I actually like you a lot more than I am saying. You know, you could become very powerful. You could have anything you want. All you have to do is what I ask."

"Oh, and what`s that?" Lis asked sounding braver than she felt. 

" You would be loved greatly if you joined with the Dark Lor-"

"Never! I would never! He is nothing but an inhuman monster!"

"Than so be it!" said Draco in a harsh whisper, but then he calmed himself down. "No, no I will give you some time to think about what`s at stake if you don`t accept the offer."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean the ones you love," he said with an evil glint in his eye. At this he walked away, leaving Lisana in a dazed trance until she heard her father.

  


_***** _

Life was difficult. She didn`t want to tell her parents and make them worry. She could handle Malfoy any day......he was just....a....stupid...prat.... 

  
  


_Lisana was standing in ash. Her eyes burned with pain. Around her she could her voice. Screams came from every direction, chilling her to the bone. She needed run. She didn`t know why, but she needed to. Except at that moment, a knife thrust out from the dark towards her heart._

  


Lisana was awakened by her own loud screaming, realizing too late, that she was slipping out of the window, plundering towards the ground below. She hit it with a hard thump, and blacked out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blindness

  


A/N: the first chapter may have been a bit choppy. My apologies. I hope this is better. I also am in need of assistants, because I`m having trouble uploading my stories. Please review! Sorry if there is any errors. I read it over twice.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to J.K Rowling

  
  


Lisana heard familiar voices and tried to open her eyes. She felt someone touch her forehead. She groaned at the pain in her eyes. The voices were now so clear that she could identify what was being said.

"James, we should take her to St. Mungo`s" said a woman.

"What do you think Remus?"said a man.

" I think she just took a nasty fall," said another man who`s voice sounded quite tired.

"James!" exclaimed the woman, " She`s awake! How are you feeling Lisana?" 

Lis now recognized the voice as her mother`s. Tried as she might, she could not open her eyes. 

" Mom, how come my eyes won`t open? Did you put a spell on them or something to stop the pain?"

"What?" Lily asked with worry, " Your eyes are open!"

"B.. But I can`t see anything except darkness," said Lis with growing fear. Evidently, so was everyone else, because she heard a sharp gasp from more than one person.

" Lisana," said a voice that belonged to James, "I`m taking you to St. Mungo`s."

Lisana choked back a sob as her father and mother helped her up. What if she was blind forever? Would she still be able to learn magic? Did they have a cure for blindness? She really hoped so. 

As she stood up, her legs gave out from under her, and this caused a sharp pain in her right side. She clutched her ribs as James caught her fall. This was turning out to be a very bad vacation.

  
  
  


***

James and Lily sat in anticipation at St. Mungo`s. The Healers were checking Lisana over, and they were forced into the waiting room with Sirius and Remus. Lily had walked out in the early morning to water the flowers she had charmed to grow in the winter. Upon reaching the garden, she had found a crumpled body in the newly fallen snow. Lily shouted for James who had been visiting with Remus and Sirius. James had picked Lisana up, and brought her inside. Her waking up had been more terrifying than when she was unconscious. Now, they waited, worry clearly written on their faces. 

"Prongs," said Sirius, " She`ll be OK. Your forgetting she is a daughter of a Marauder."

"That`s right," said Remus.

At the moment, Harry came rushing through the door.

"What happened?" he asked. James and Lily exchanged a look, and told Harry everything. He and Lisana were very close, and they didn`t really need him to worry at that moment, but it wasn`t right not to tell him. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter?" asked a young looking witch dressed in the uniform of a Healer.

James, Lily, and Harry walked over to the Healer. She looked at Harry, deciding wether or not he should be there.

" He can hear, too," said James as if reading her mind.

"Saves them from repeating themselves," said Harry.

"Oh, alright," said the Healer, " Lisana is going to be fine. She had a fractured rib which we fixed in minutes. But the blindness is going to last at least for two days. The blindness was caused because of the fact that she stayed outside in the freezing weather for so long. She caught Hypothermia. "

"At least she`s alright," said Lily. Meanwhile, Harry, had slipped past the Healer, and into Lisana`s room. She was sitting there, feeling the table beside the bed with her hand .

"Lis?" asked Harry.

"Harry. Glad to hear you. I guess I`m stuck with temporary blindness," she said grinning slightly.

" So how did you fall?"he asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

" I think I might have fallen asleep by my window. I know I was sitting on the seat with it opened."

"Ah."

" Well, that`s not the reaction I expected," Lisana said crossing her arms. " I thought you would go into a two hour lecture about why not to sit on the edge of your window with it open, and then fall into a deep sleep."

"What makes you think I won`t put a spell on your room so you can barely move?"

"I think I would die of hunger, not being able to reach the kitchen and all."

"Too bad for you then. As your older brother, I have a duty to protect you, oh young and defenseless one."

"Now your scaring me. And I am not defenseless. "

"Sure, sure. What ever you say."

" Would you like me to get up and start singing "I will Survive?"[A/N I forgot who sings this song, but credit goes to them]

"Excuse me!" said a crossed Healer peering into the room, " But this patient needs her rest! No singing permitted! Or any amount of sudden professional dancing! Now out!"

Lisana made to get out of bed.

"Not you!" screeched the Healer, " You're the patient! I mean the boy with the glasses and an ordinary, non- scarred forehead! Out!" Harry grinned at the Healer`s hysterical behavior. She seemed determined to do things perfectly. Shrugging it off, he kissed Lisana on the top of the head and walked outside. 

  


A/N That`s it for this chapter. The next will be longer than the first two. It will be about vacation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Past to Future

A/N Oh the irony!! I turned the TV on, and I see Harry Potter. It`s the first movie, and Hagrid is explaining to him about Voldemort. It`s the part with the flashback of Lily protecting Harry. Except I don`t really get the channel. It`s all blurry. I can only see pieces of it. OK, I`ll stop blabbing. I would like to thank all my reviewers, and will post something at the end of the chapter. One last thing, I wrote in an authors note that I was having trouble uploading. Well, I`m starting to get the hang of it, but the first chapter might have changed a bit. This chapter is mostly fluff.

  
  


Disclaimer: It`s all J.K. Rowlings.

  


*******

James walked into the house after a long days work. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, James had many late night meetings. Lily was also a member, but had stayed to help Lisana as she was still blind. He walked into the living room to find Lily lighting the hearth. Walking over, James wrapped his arms around her waste and rested his head on her shoulder. Lily turned around, knowing the meeting had been long. 

" Any news?" she asked embracing her husband.

" Well, I think we can expect a quiet Christmas."

" Good."

" How are Lisana and Harry?" asked James.

"Harry has been helping Lisana around all day," Lily smiled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the door. James and Lily whipped around to hear some impeccable language. The next moment Sirius walked through the door, hair moused, hand cut with a scratch, and a grin spread across his face. 

" Did you know that you have a flower pot three feet to the left of the door?" he asked.

"Actually," said Remus from behind him, " It was more like HAD."

"Still, you`d think the flowers would have died. It is the middle of winter." said Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "The flowers have been charmed, Sirius."

"Yes, Lily, I know I have charm, thank you." He replied with a smile.

"Shut up Padfoot," said James in a good natured way. 

" How is Lisana?" asked Remus.

"Still can`t see," said James solemnly, " And she is so......depressed it seems." Sirius looked thoughtful for a split second, and dashed up the stairs. The rest followed him, curious to see what he was up to. James entered Lisana`s room. Harry was sitting on the bed, laughing. Sirius had transformed into a dog, and seemed to be chasing Lisana all over her room. He was careful not to chase her into anything. She was laughing so hard, she fell to the floor in hysterics. Sirius barked happily, chasing his tale in circles. Lisana bolted up, shock on her face.

" I can see!" she yelled jumping happily. Every seemed surprised expect Sirius. He transformed back to human, grinning like a maniac.

" How did you-" began Lily.

"In all honesty, I just thought it would be a sufficient way to have fun," said Sirius.

"Oh, right," said James sarcastically, " Now, what did you really do, Padfoot."

" Ah, my dear Prongs, that is for me to know, and you to find out.... Just wondering if you ever heard the term the greatest medicine is laughter?"[A/N: It goes something like that]

  
  


******

It was finally Christmas Eve, and there was much to be done. Liana and Lily were baking cookies, pies, and fudge. Lily`s best friend, Blaise Cine, was helping them. Her and her daughter, Blaire, were spending Christmas with the Potters this year. Just last spring, Mr. Cine, was killed by a Death Eater attack, and Lily new they would need some company on Christmas.

James and Sirius were trying to put up the Christmas lights outside. Lily, just to be difficult, told James to do it the muggle way. No magic. She never allowed magic on the holidays. To her, it just wasn`t the Christmas spirit. After a lesson on how to use a ladder(this happened for the past eighteen years because James was incapable of learning muggle things) , Lily left Sirius with the first aid kit. Remus, Harry, and Peter had volunteered to look for a Christmas tree in the woods.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Blaire was stirring the cookie dough, when Lisana, who slipped with an egg in her hand, tumbled into her. Blaire fell over backwards. The egg hit her with a smack, smashing all over her. 

"Oh, so that`s how is it, is it?" said Blaire to a snickering Lisana. Standing up, Blaire scooped up some flour and launched it at Lisana. Lisana ducked, and the flour hit Lily. Lily, thinking the flour had been from Blaise , flung a spoon full of uncooked fudge at Blaise. Blaise turned just in time to get it full on in the face. 

"Oh, now it`s on," said Blaise. Soon milk, eggs, dough, uncooked fudge, and baking soda were flying around the kitchen. 

Sirius walked up to the back door, and opened it. He quickly closed it again as James walked around the corner. He decided to let him find out about the food fight for himself. 

"What are you standing out here for?" asked James. Sirius had gone to get some more band-aids as he and James had used all the ones out of the first aid kit. 

"Well," said Sirius as innocently as possible, " This is your house, Pongs. I wouldn`t want to intrude." 

"Padfoot," said James in a confused voice, " You don`t even knock when you come over. Usually you just barge in and head for the fridge. Why the sudden change?" But Sirius was saved from answering by the approaching Harry, Remus, and Peter.

"Hi Dad," said Harry.

" Did you get a tree?" asked James to his son. 

" Can I climb it?" asked Sirius.

" Sirius, dogs don`t climb trees," said Harry.

" Sure they can!" said Sirius indignantly, " Haven`t you heard the muggle stories about how these people called- firefooters or something like that- they always pull the dog out of the tree when it gets stuck."

"No Sirius, they pull CATS out of the tree," said James rolling his eyes. 

" Be quiet Padfoot, and help us get the tree into the house," said Remus grinning.

James walked through the door, and WHAM! He was immediately covered with food.

An hour later, James, Sirius, Lily, Blaise, Remus, and Peter were preforming spells to clean up the kitchen, and themselves.

"What about us?" asked Harry covered in so much flour, that he looked like a ghost. Laughing, Lily preformed a spell to clean them up, too. 

*****

"Good-night everyone," Lily said walking up to bed. Everyone decided to stay at the Potters, because they didn`t have anywhere they had to be. So, with a house full of friends, Lily walked up to bed.

Today had been one of the greatest days in a long time. After the food fight, they had decorated the tree. Lily also went out to inspect the lights James and Sirius had put up. Most of them hung to the ground, but the men were happy with what they had done, and she didn`t want to discourage their hard work. Then she joined the others at the fireplace with a cup of hot coco. They talked about Quidditch, pranks they had pulled at Hogwarts, the day they had became Animagius, and other happy days. Before she new it though, Lily was crying. She had told herself many times not to dwell on the past. Not to dwell on what was, and the world that used to be without Voldemort`s threatening power. How carefree her life was. How she could laugh so simply, and mean it with all her heart. She angrily whipped her eyes for doing so. 

James, who had been watching Lily with concern, now walked over to her. Her took her gently by the arms, and turned her to face him. She smiled back a him, knowing he understood her reason for crying and her anger for it. 

" You know," he said quietly, " Sometimes we need to look into the past so we can move on with the future. It doesn`t always mean we`re dwelling on it. It just means we`re trying to get over that obstacle that binds us to our grief." Lily smiled a teary smile and hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered to him. 

"I know," he said, " I love you, too." 

A/N: Ok, I like that for ending a chapter, but I am plaining on adding the next chapter within a day or two, because I said this would be longer. The next is going to be more fluff. I have to have some fluff in this story. 

To all my reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I really was insecure about how this story would be thought about. It really mixes Harry`s life. Someone asked if Lisana had a scar on her forehead. No she doesn`t. I`m thinking of writing a pre-sequel to this to explain why the Potter`s didn`t die. 

Also to my reviewers, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated . I would give you credit if I used them in my fic.

To any one who feels liking flaming me: Make it worth my time. Don`t just tell me you hate it. Tell me why and what you would do if you were writing this story. 


	4. Christmas Day

A/N: The next chapter won`t be fluffy. This one is the rest of Christmas vacation, but there are some important details in it. It took a while to write, because for once, I`m just writing as I go. Also, I want a certain amount of reviews before I keep writing. I need to know if people are reading this or not, and I can only know if you review. Please do. It takes a long time to type a chapter, and only a few minutes to write a review.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling 

  
  
  


"It`s Christmas!" shouted Lisana as she jumped up and down on Harry`s bed. "Get up Harry! We have presents to open!" 

"Alright already!" said Harry, " Go annoy Mom and Dad." Lisana ran out the room and up the hall. She knocked on the bedroom door, and it opened.

" Happy Christmas!" said James grinning , " Although I was woken up by Lily jumping on the bed." Lisana smiled, and went to her own room. Blaire and her were sharing a room while Blaire was staying over. She was fast asleep on the floor. 

"Get UP!" shouted Lisana, " It`s Christmas!" Blaire jumped up with a start, and then smiled at the thought of Christmas. 

Lisana went down stairs to find Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Blaise already up and sitting by the tree in anticipation. Lisana sat down next to her godfather, Remus. [A/N Sirius is still Harry`s godfather]. 

"Happy Christmas," he said to her, " Did you wake everyone up?" 

"Sure did," she replied happily. At that moment, everyone came bounding down the stairs, and it was time to open presents. Lily sat down and started handing them out. 

"Here you go, Harry," she said with a smile. Harry unwrapped it to find a new broom cleaning kit from James and Lily. "Thank you," he said with a smile. He also received a new set of color changing quills and ink from Peter, a book called _ Eight Ways to Pranking Days_ from Remus, Zonko`s Fluber Blasters from Blaise, Honey Duke`s candy from Blaire, a glass orb with a red flame in it from Sirius(he told Harry he would explain later) and a golden snitch from Lisana. He smiled at the snitch, remembering how mad Lisana had gotten at him for him stealing the school`s snitch all the time. 

" Lisana, this one is to you," said Lily handing her a blue package. She unwrapped it to find new charms to go with her gold charm bracelet. The bracelet was very special to her, and she never took it off. It had a cat, for she loved cats, a book, because she was intelligent, and a broom, because she played Quidditch. Her parents had gotten her the three new charms. She read the note to find out there meaning. _The heart is because we love you. The wand is for your being a witch. And the lion is a symbol that you're a true Gryffindor. _She read the rest of the note, and put the charms on her bracelet."Thank you," she said to her parents with a smile.

Lisana also got a rememberal from Sirius, chocolate frogs from Blaire, a book called _Chaser Moves for the Insane_ from Blaise, a music cd from Peter, silver colored earrings she had been begging for from Harry, and a beautiful glass orb with a blue flame in it from Remus. 

" The orbs hold a special power," explained Remus to Lisana and Harry, " I can`t tell you what it is, because it varies for each person." Both Harry and Lisana looked in awe at the orbs, wondering what their power could be. 

"OK," said Lily, " Who`s next?" Everyone opened the rest of their gifts, and were very satisfied.

" Wait Lil," said James, " I believe there are still two more presents to open." Harry and Lisana smiled. Lily handed Lisana a small, fluffy kitten. It was a black and white Egyptian Mau. 

" Oh, she`s adorable!" exclaimed Lisana, " I think I`ll name her Wicked. Thank you!" She gave both her parents a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Harry, this is for you," said James handing him a long package. Harry opened it to reveal a new Phoenix Flyer, the fastest broom ever created. He just stood there, gaping. He plopped into a near by chair and looked at it. He was overwhelmed with shock. Both Lily and James shared a happy look. 

"Wh..when can I try it out?" he asked still in complete shock. 

" After breakfast," said James.

" Oh, Prongs," said Sirius, " Don`t be such an old goat. Let the boy try it out now." 

"Alright," said James, " But I`m warning you. That broom is fast. Don`t be surprised if you fall off a few times." Harry nodded and pulled on his boots and jacket while James summoned his broom. The others followed them outside eager to see the new broom in action. Harry got on and took off. He soared through the air, like a cheetah with wings. After doing some turns, flips, and a few moves, Harry slowed the broom to a stop. James flew over on his own broom .

"So," he asked Harry, " How`s it fly?" Harry grinned and looked at his father.

" This," said Harry, " Is no ordinary broom. This is a gift of wings and speed."

" That good?" asked James laughing, " Well lets see how you do catching a snitch." Harry took the snitch that Lisana got him out of his pocket. He handed it to James. James waited for it to start fluttering before he threw it through the air. Harry took off, and caught it within seconds. They did this for a few more times, before playing a game. The game was called SNIPS. The rules were that one person would release the snitch. All the people playing would wait one minute, and then go find the snitch. If you caught the snitch first, you took a letter from the word SNIPS. If you didn`t, you didn`t win a letter. Whoever spelled the word SNIPS first, was the winner. 

The game ended with James as the winner, though Harry was only one letter behind. By the time they went inside, it was past noon. Lily just fixed up some sandwiches, and they all ate. 

  
  


******

Lisana walked into her bedroom. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Blaise, and Blaire had all left an hour ago. She looked at the digital clock on her dresser. It read 10:30 PM. Only then did she notice there were seven owls sitting on her window sill. She sat down on the bench. Six of them were from her friends, Ginny, Ron, and Fred Weasley,(She had become good friends with him on the Quidditch team)Madison Stine , Hermione Granger, and Evie Hiride. Madison, Evie, and Ginny were all in her year, and everyone was in Gryffindor. They all got her gifts like candy and books. Fred had also given her a golden ring with a sapphire in the center. The last gift, though she had no idea who it was from. Inside it, was a black rose. She touch the bulb, but immediately pulled her hand back. She looked at her index finger where she had touched the rose. There was a red drop of blood dripping down her finger. Then she noticed the note. All it read was _To Lisana, don`t touch the top. '_Well, now I see it,' she thought, 'But who could have sent it?' She set the rose on top of her book shelf, and went to bed. 

  


****

Lily and James were both in the kitchen, cleaning up all the leftovers. James walked over to Lily and whispered in her ear. " I still have one more gift," he said handing her a small box. Lily looked at him, and then opened the box. Inside was a crystal lily on a silver chain. It sparkled in the light and dark. She looked up at James and kissed him.

" It`s beautiful," she said, "Thank you." She kissed him again. Harry, who had been out on his broom, crept quietly into the kitchen so as not to disturb them. His plan failed horribly when he tripped over a chair leg and crashed to the floor. 

" Sorry," he mumbled as James and Lily looked at him. James put his arm around Lily`s waste and smirked. 

" For?" James asked. Lily punched him in the arm. 

"Well, you guys just seemed...preoccupied," said an embarrassed Harry. James laughed and said, " Occupied with what?" Harry just looked at him. Was he going to make him say disturbing their make out session? That would be complete humiliation as Harry never liked it when he interrupted them while they were kissing. And he knew that James knew that. 

" Harry, don`t mind him," said Lily glaring at James. Harry sighed with relief and went to bed. 

  


*****

The rest of vacation was spent throwing snowballs, making snowmen, practicing for Quidditch, and having fun. Soon vacation was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Lisana and Harry hugged their parents good-bye, and promised to owl them. 

  
  
  


A/N: I have had this story updated fairly quickly. Usually every three days there is a chapter. Just letting you know. Don`t forget to REVIEW or there won`t be a new chapter.


	5. A Tempered Malfoy

A/N: Sorry this is short. I must have Reviews or no more new chapters. I want at least five to ten reviews on this chapter. So ask a friend to review or something. I`m only begging because the next chapter depends on the reviews. 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

  
  


" Welcome to second term," said Dumbledore to the great hall. Lisana and Harry had just arrived to the castle about ten minutes ago. " I have some interesting news to share. As you all know, the wizarding world is at a serious threat with HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. Therefore, it has been decided that in times like these, we must have unity and friendship. Not just with people in our own school, but rather with others around the wizarding world. So it has been decided that we will play Quidditch, not only with our houses, but with other schools as well." At this, a mummer of excitement rang through the great hall. 

" This is how it will work. For the next two months, the Quidditch games being played will be to compete against other schools. There will be a match every weekend. The house team that wins the most games, gets to play against the other schools. The other schools are Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, Feoraxon, and Helnium. We will be visiting the other schools, but for the first round of the tournament, all games will be held here, as Hogwarts is in the middle of these schools. When we do visit, it will only be the winning Quidditch team that goes by portkey. The first game starts next Saturday. It will be Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff. The winner will play Slytherin. And with that said, let dinner begin." Everyone was too excited about the up coming games to eat. 

"We must win," said Harry to Fred, George, and Lisana.

" And we will," said Lisana. Katie Bell came over and sat down next to Harry. She was Gryffindor`s new team captain.

" I`m holding practice whenever possible. Every morning, and when the pitch isn`t booked, in the evenings." She then got up and headed toward Alicia Spinet and Ron, who was the new keeper. They all looked at each other and groaned. 

"She`s getting worse than Oliver," said George. The others nodded in agreement. Then, they all ate, and headed up to the common room. On the way up, Lisana, who had been walking behind the rest of the group, was jerked into an empty classroom. She turned to see Malfoy looking at her intently with his arms folded over his chest. 

"Well," he said, " Have you made a decision?"

" Decision about what?" asked Lisana even though she knew. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall.

" You know well what I am referring to," he said through gritted teeth, " My offer about you becoming a Death Eater. And if you don`t, someone very close to you, will die." 

"I haven`t thought about it," she said honestly. And she really hadn`t. The first day back from vacation, she had fallen out of her window. The blindness took her mind off of school completely. Then it was Christmas, and the rest of her vacation seemed like a whirlwind of joy. She didn`t even think about it. But the fact that he was being an incompetent git was pissing her off. 

" Didn`t your mother ever teach you manners?" She said, " Or are you always this hot tempered?" She spit in his face, and made to run, but he was faster. He pushed up back against the wall, and slapped her across the face. But he did it at the wrong moment. Harry and Fred walked right into the classroom, and saw him hit her. It was only a matter of seconds before Harry and Fred pinned Malfoy to the ground. Lisana had to pull the both of them off him, before they could hurt Malfoy. She pushed Harry and Fred out of the room and stopped when she got to the common room. She knew they would ask her questions about what was going on, so she immediately went to her dorm room. However, that did not stop Harry from following her. Lisana flopped on her bed just as Harry walked into the room. He walked over and sat down next to her.

" Are you alright?" he asked her. She curled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on the top of them. 

" I`m fine," she said shortly.

" So what was that all about?"

" Oh, you know Malfoy," said Lisana, " He`s always being a git." Harry looked at her with a look of disbelief. 

" Lis, tell me the truth." Lisana lied down on her bed, and said, " I can`t Harry."

" Well, then I`ll just have to owl Mom and Dad to see if they know about it," he said with a knowing smirk. Lisana sighed. Harry always had to say something about asking mom and dad. 

"Ok, I`ll tell you," she said sitting up, " But you can`t tell Mom and Dad. Malfoy was....bragging about the Quidditch games...and... I sort of told him off....REALLY told him off. He just got super pissed." 'Ok,' she thought, 'So it was a crummy lie.' 

"Whatever," said Harry, " Just be careful, OK?" Lisana nodded and Harry left. She lied back down on the bed, and drifted off to sleep......

  


_Ash. That was all Lisana could see. Ash. Her eyes seared with pain. She couldn`t see anymore, but she could still hear. A voice was ringing in a haunting tone around her. Lisana wanted to run, but her legs were frozen in place. _

_ " I told you," said the voice. _

_ "Told me what?" Lisana said. _

_ " You can become a powerful witch. All you have to do, is agree."_

_ " No! Never! Leave me alone!"_

_ " There is no good and evil, only power. And those to weak to seek it.." Lisana felt a knife blade run by her hand. It wasn`t the sharp side, but she didn`t care. She purposely started screaming, hoping someone would wake her. The voice tried to hush her, _but her plan worked. She had waken up. 

  


Her breathing was heavy, and cold sweat ran along her forehead. But what Lisana was most worried about was the pain in her eyes. 'Must be an after effect of the blindness,' she thought. She didn`t remember the dream, and only knew it had been a nightmare. Sighing, Lisana decided to get a drink from the common room`s new fountain. The teachers had been sick off students getting out of bed at night to get a drink. So, with the permission of Dumbledore, they put a water fountain in every common room. They also charmed it so a student couldn`t change the water to a different drink. 

Lisana entered the common room not really paying attention to where she was going. She actually was having a hard time seeing, and she walked right into someone. The person gently took her arms, and pushed her a foot away. Lisana looked through her blurred vision to see Fred. He was watching her with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

Lisana smiled at him, "Just a nightmare I don`t even remember." By now her vision was returning to normal. Not really knowing why, she felt a lot safer. Fred nodded at her, but did not let go of her. Then he did something very unexpected. He kissed her.

  
  


A/N: Ok, I will leave it for you to decide whether or not Fred and Lisana should be a couple. So this means I will need reviews, or no further chapters will be added. Thank you to all who did review!

  
  
  



	6. Fun and Games

A/N OK I got five reviews so I`ll be nice and put the next chapter up. I already have the plans up until the end of the year. So you can expect this to be updated very quickly. Of course it depends on the reviews I get. Thanks will be at the ending authors note.

  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

  
  


'He`s kissing me,' Lisana thought. She had immediately melted into Fred`s kiss. But she also felt like her knees wouldn`t hold her any longer. Then Fred pulled away and looked at her. 

"Sorry," he said to her. 'What?,'thought Lisana, 'Why is he sorry?'

" For?" she asked him.

" Well, you seem so preoccupied lately, and I probably just added more to your thoughts." 

" No, it`s fine," she said.

" So, then would you want to go out with me?" he asked looking slightly nervous. She just smiled and kissed him again.

" I`ll take that as a yes," he said happily, " But maybe we should head to bed." So Lisana bade him good night, and skipped happily to her dorm. Fred was now her boyfriend. It seemed so strange to her, but she was over joyed at the thought that Fred could care about her. Smiling, she fell to sleep.

  


******

Harry walked up to his dorm room. He had just went to check to see if Lisana was OK. The thing with Malfoy had made him worry. There was something Lisana wasn`t telling him. But now he just wanted to sleep. When he had walked into the common room, he had seen her and Fred snogging each other. It was funny to him, because never would had put those two together as a couple. Yawning, Harry went to sleep. 

  
  
  


********

It had been three weeks since vacation had ended and school had started. Lisana was very happy. She had only two more nightmares, a great boyfriend, and Malfoy had left her alone. Although, she had received three more of those black roses that she had got on Christmas. But the happiest thing for her was the fact that the Ravenclaw had lost to Slytherin in the Quidditch match. That meant if Gryffindor beat them today, they would play against the other schools. And today was that day.

" Are here comes Potter, Bell, Weasley, Potter, Weasley, Spinet, and Weasley," came Lee Jordans voice.[A/N: ok that was a little weird repeating the same names] Lisana zoomed around the field a few times, and then landed. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field near the teams.

" Captains, shake hands," she commanded. Katie and Warrington shook hands. The whistle blew and the game began. Katie passed the ball to Lisana. Lisana flew down the field, but was forced to pass the ball when a bludger was hurled towards her. Alicia caught it and threw it towards the Slytherin goal.

"SHE SCORES!" yelled Lee Jordan, " Ten Points to Gryffindor." The crowd cheered, and Lisana grabbed the Quaffle. She was just about to shoot, when a Slytherin chaser kicked her broom. She spun around, and dropped the Quaffle. But she was quick to react. She grabbed the Quaffle before the other chaser, and passed it to Katie. The game went on for another hour with nothing to serious happening. Lisana was getting tired. Most games weren`t this long. 'Why hasn`t Harry caught the snitch yet?' she asked herself. She looked around to see Harry flying about on his broom. Gryffindor was in the lead 40- 30. Lisana had made two goals, and was proud of herself. Suddenly she saw Harry dive, and Malfoy was right on his tail. But Harry`s Phoenix Flyer was faster. He caught the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Lee. All around cheers could be heard, "GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" Lisana landed with the rest of her team. She was very happy. They would be representing Hogwarts in Quidditch games against other schools.

" PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" yelled George.

  


*****

Half an hour later, Lisana was walking up to the common room with Fred right by her side. They were discussing Quidditch, when out of the corner of her eye, Lisana saw Malfoy. He was staring at her.

" Fred," she said, " I forgot something in the locker room."

" Ok, I`ll just go with you to get it," he said.

" No, no," she said, " You go on up. I`ll just be a minute."

"Well, Ok Lis," he said some what puzzled. He kissed her and walked away. Lisana watched him go, wondering why she had stayed to meet with Malfoy. 

"So," said Malfoy walking over to face her, " Weasley`s your boyfriend is he?"

" What`s it to you?" said Lisana. Malfoy paused a minute.

" Everything ," he said quietly taking a step toward her. Lisana backed up. She didn`t like the way he was looking at her. 'He is just bitter about losing the game,' she thought. He reached out to touch her hair, but she pulled away. He dropped his hand and sighed.

" I am sorry about last time," he said sincerely. Lisana wondered why he was being so nice to her. Then she wondered if he was just doing it so she would agree to become a Death Eater. She decided she didn`t want to know, so she ran back to the castle. He didn`t chase her, only watched her go. 

Back up in the common room, Lisana was greeted by Ginny, Evie, Madison, and Blaire. All of them were her room mates. Evie had shoulder length carrot colored red hair and blue eyes. Blaire had long chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. Madison`s hair was a dark blonde, and she had green eyes. They were all great friends of Lisana. 

She sat down with them on one of the couches. Fred walked over and handed her a butter beer. She smiled at him, and drank it gratefully. Harry was sitting in the corner with Ron and Hermione. George was talking to Katie and Alicia. Dean and Seamus were having a contest to see who could drink the most butter beer. Lavender Brown was telling Dean he should be careful not to drink too much. The rest of the common room was filled with laughter and talk. The party didn`t end until McGonagol came in at one in the morning and told them to get to bed. When Lisana walked into her bedroom, she found an owl perched on the bed. She gave it a treat, and it flew away. The owl had brought a package wrapped in black. 'Not another one,' she thought to herself. She unwrapped it to find another black rose. She took the rose and placed it under her bed with all of the other ones, and then she went to bed. 

_Ash. Lisana was lost in ash. And her eyes were burning with pain, but this time, she could see very clearly. Black roses lay on the ground by her feet_ . _Next to them lay a knife_,_ but it was broken._ _She didn`t know what to make of it all. Then a word came out of her mouth. She didn`t want nor did she mean to say it. "Draco?" she asked involuntarily, "Where are you? Draco?" _

  


Lisana woke up, but this she did not have cold sweat run down her face. Hereyes did not burn, and she could see fine. There was something different about her though. She wasn`t scared of the nightmare, and she had remembered it. The memory of the other ones came flooding back to her. Lisana knew now, that she had to talk to Malfoy. He was somehow connected with these nightmares.She crawled out of bed, and put on some close.

  


****** James Potter was walking around the house with boxes in his hand. Lily was making him clean out the attic without magic. They were both looking for costumes that the Order was going to need for a mission. They were going to dress up fake dummies, and use them as a distraction. Lily had handed James boxes of clothes. She then ordered him to go into Lisana`s room and look for shoes and make up. James didn`t think these items were necessary, but he didn`t argue with Lily. 

" You don`t think she`d have it at school?" James asked Lily. 

" She keeps her old make up in the closet with her old shoes," replied Lily.

" Why?" asked James who had entered Lisana`s room. But Lily had already gone down stairs. He was about to open the closet door when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the book shelf. Sitting on the top was a black rose. Next to it was a note that read _Do not touch the top_. 'What is this?' James asked himself. Even the stem of the rose was black, and had thorns along the side. James had seen this rose or heard of it before, but he couldn`t quite remember what it was.

"Lily!" he called to her, " Come here!" He heard he footsteps on the stairs. She walked in, and James held the flower and note out to her. Lily gasped and sat on the bed.

" James, where did you find that?" 

  
  


A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed this story. To those of you who are reading this, but do not have an account with F.F.N , you can still review. 

  
  



	7. Jumping to Conclusions

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I have decided to post a chapter only once a week, though. I still want a lot of reviews and the longer I wait, the more I seem to get. Unless the reviews somehow turn up magically within days. 

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

  
  
  


Harry was sitting in potions class. He was reading the ingredients for an Illness potion. The Illness potion was an old remedy for the flu. Harry was just adding bits of toad legs when Snape came over.

"Potter,"said Snape in a disgusted tone, " I do believe the potion is supposed to be green not Pink!" The Slytherins snickered. " Might you check the list if ingredients!" Harry read over the list to find that he was missing plant roots. Snape smirked and cleared Harry`s cauldron. "Start over Potter. And the rest of you Gryffindor will as well seeing as Miss Granger is the only one who can get it right." 

" Doesn`t he have a class after this?" whispered Neville.

" That is correct Longbottom," sneered Snape. All the Slytherins laughed and sneered on their way out of the door. Harry grumbled to himself. 

" Oh he`s just bitter because we beat his house in the Quidditch game," mumbled Ron. At that moment the third years came in. They all looked amused at the older Gryffindors still there. Harry grumbled some more, and set to work on his potion.

*****

Lisana was sitting in Care of Magical Creatures. She had gone to find Draco at three in the morning. On her way out of the common room, she decided she was acting stupidly. She had no idea were the Slytherin common room was nor the password to it. But Lisana was going to meet Draco after class, and ask him. She had owled him so as not to cause suspicion ,and he replied back saying to meet him out by the lake. Lisana was snapped out of her day dream when Hagrid dismissed class.

She walked along the edge of the lake for a while. Finally, Malfoy found her and pulled her over near the edge of the Forbiden Forest. 

" You wanted to see me?" he asked with a joking grin. She had never really notice how nice who could be when he wasn`t being a git. 'Which he is always a git,' she reminded herself.

" Well, yes," she replied apprehensibly. Then she thought about what she was going to tell him. 'I`ve been having these dreams about ashes and roses, Draco, and thought you were a link to it. Tell me, can you help me?,' she thought silently, 'Well now he can just think I`m insane! Oh, what Was I thinking!' 

" You can tell me," said Draco sensing her self conflict. Lisana meet his gaze. He was looking at her intently. No one had ever looked at her that way before, like he was really seeing her for who she was. He looked as if he was trying to learn everything about her, and yet, trying to find what she was stressing over. She hated it and she loved it.

" Lisana?" asked an uncertain voice. Draco and Lisana turned to meet Lily. Behind her was James, and standing next to him was Professor Dumbledore. There was no twinkle in his eyes like usual.

"Mom? Dad? " asked Lisana in a confused tone. James was looking very hard at Draco. It was common knowledge that the Potters and the Malfoys didn`t get along. Most people thought it was because of there days at school when they pulled pranks on each other. But the real reason was that everyone in the Order of the Phoenix agreed that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. 

" We need to talk," said Lily worriedly. Lisana looked back at Draco and followed her parents up to Dumbledore`s office. 

Back up in the office, Dumbledore conjured up three chairs. He then walked out of the room so Lisana and her parents were alone. Lily pulled out a white cloth. She unwrapped it to reveal the black rose that was Lisana`s.

" Lisana," said Lily looking at her. They were sitting across from each other. James was standing by the window.

"This," continued Lily, " Is called a Dark Rose. Death Eaters give it to the newest members of there group. Sometimes they are given to those who they want to become a Death Eater. Lisana, tell us how you got this." She stopped and Lisana stared at her. Lisana suddenly felt very angry with the both of them. 'They are accusing me of becoming a Death Eater? OK,' she thought, 'So they had found a black rose in my room, and caught me talking to a Malfoy. But still, they should know better. I am their daughter! I thought they loved me enough to trust me. I guess I was wrong.' James now took his gaze away from the window and looked at her. She realized she hadn`t answered their question. 'And I won`t,' she thought to herself, 'Just for the accusation. I won`t answer them. See what they think of me now.' Lisana had never been this angry in her whole life. Not even when Draco had hit her. 

" Lisana," said James very sternly, " Answer the question." Lisana glared at them both.

" Such trusting parents I have," she said in a calm, but angry voice. Suddenly they seemed to realize why she was upset, and their faces softened. 

" Lisana," said Lily softly, " We are not accusing you of anything. We just-" 

" What ever," said Lisana interrupting her. She got up and stormed out the door. She passed Dumbledore in the hall. He greeted her, but she said nothing as she passed. 

Lisana turned the corner to see Draco. He was walking with his broom in his hand. He grabbed her hand before she could pass him. 

" What?" she asked heatedly. Draco looked surprised at her sudden change of mood. Lisana sighed.

" I`m sorry," she said, " I`m just in a bad mood." She didn`t really know why she was apologizing to Draco. He was supposed to be her enemy. But then, he had n`t really been her enemy. Draco was more of Harry`s enemy. 

" You know," he said, " The best way to cure a bad mood his flying." She thought about it for a moment. Lisana always did fly when she was upset. He held out his hand, and surprising herself, she took it. 

They walked along the empty corridors until they got to the Quidditch pitch. Draco hopped on his broom and stared at her expectantly. 

" Well," he said, " Climb on." She hesitated and then climbed on in back of him. Lisana held onto his waste as they soared through the air. She was glad to be flying. The familiar feel of wind rushing through her hair. The smell of trees and green grass hitting her nose. It took her mind off of everything. 

A while later Lisana found herself back on the ground laughing with Draco. She had to admit, she had fun. They walked back up to the castle together, and entered through the wooden doors.

" Thanks Draco," Lisana said to him quietly. Draco looked at her with a slight smile. 

" Anytime," he replied and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Lisana sighed. She had a great time with someone she barley knew. Lisana decided that she needed to rest, and headed towards the common room. 

Lisana gave the password to the fat lady and walked in. Fred was sitting next to George in a deep discussion. He looked up and gave Lisana a smile. She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. 

" I didn`t see you at dinner," he said putting his arm around her.

" I was out flying," she replied kissing him on the check. 

" You do realize we have Quidditch practice tonight, right?" he asked her. Lisana rested her head on his shoulder with a deep sigh. 

" Yeah," she replied. Lisana had forgotten about practice. She knew it would be a hard one, because this Saturday, they would be playing Helnium school. The team was coming on Thursday. Dumbledore wanted the teams to get acquainted before the match. They would be spending time in there common room and classes. It was part of the "process of connection and unity " as dumbledore had taken to calling it. She could n`t wait for practice to be over with. 

A/N: That`s it! I liked writing this chapter, but I didn`t proof read it well. Sorry. One more thing, REVIEW! PLEASE! POR FAVOR! Haste luego! 


	8. The Orders Plan

A/N: I eat reviews! Just joking, I only love to get them! Thank you to all those who sent them! Also, if anyone thinks I am focusing too much on Lisana, let me know. This is about all the Potters, not just her. 

  
  
  


Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

  
  
  


Harry awoke to a sunny morning. It was Tuesday, and already he was nervous about the match this Saturday. He decided to write a letter to his parents. Usually he wrote every Sunday, but Harry had been extremely busy with practice and school to write. He sat down, and pulled out parchment and a quill.

  


_ Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Hello! We beat the Slytherins last Saturday and are playing against Helnium school. Are you coming to the Quidditch match? It starts at nine in the morning. Well, I have to get to class._

_ Love always,_

_ Harry_

  


Harry tied it to Hedwigg and sent him off. He got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. 

  


******

Lisana stomped down the stairs to the great hall. She had been very tired from practice. When Lisana walked back to the common room that night, she had found that she had forgotten to write a ten inch essay on a color changing potions. She didn`t get to bed until three in the morning.

It was now seven, and Lisana was in another bad mood. She took a seat in between Evie and Ginny. Madison sat across from her. Lisana looked at all the food around her, but didn`t touch it. Evie glanced at her and noticed her plate was empty.

" Lis," she asked her friend, " Is something wrong? Usually your wolfing down eggs and toast right now."

" Not hungry," Lisana grumble, " What do we have for classes today?"

" Well," said Madison, " We have Care of Magical Creatures-" 

" I mean the stuff that`s only every other day," snapped Lisana. 

" Double Potions," said Madison glaring at her. Ginny took notice of the tension around the two. She nudged Evie and they got up. Evie grabbed Lisana`s arm and dragged her off to History of Magic. 

Five minutes into class and Lisana was a in a very deep sleep. Professor Binns took no notice.

_ Lisana was once again in ash. Her eyes burned only a little. She could she black roses at her feet. She looked around, and for the first time, began walking. Everywhere was ash,_ _but then something changed. Ahead, Lisana could see Draco. Behind Draco was a light, but Draco was shouting to her. _ _He seemed to be telling her to run the other way. She looked behind her. There was no way out in that direction. Lisana turned her attention back to Draco. Suddenly, a knife thrust out of the dark. It was not aimed at her, but rather at Draco. She screamed his name, but it was lost in darkness. _

  


Lisana woke with a start. Looking around, she saw that the entire class, including the Professor, were staring at her. 

"Miss Potter," said Professor Binns, " Are you alright? Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomphrey."

Lisana didn`t answer, just stared at the rest of the class. She felt Evie grab her arm and drag her out of the class. 

Shaking her head she asked, " What happened Evie?"

" You were screaming like a maniac in your sleep," she said looking worried. She let go of Lisana`s arm. 

"Oh, well I`m fine now," said Lisana hurriedly, " You head on back, I think I just need some time to rest. You know, too much Quidditch and things. Bye!" She ran all the way back to her dorm. 

Collapsing on her bed, Lisana tried to think things over. ' My parents think I`m a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy is befriending me. I`m having dreams about something strange. Fred is my boyfriend. The Quidditch match is Saturday.' 

"That`s it!" she said out loud, " I`m nervous for the match! Of course! Why didn`t I think of it before!" She rose out of bed and bounded down to the Great Hall for lunch.

******

Harry sat down in the Great Hall for lunch next to Hermione. He had heard about Lisana`s incident that morning and was worried about her. He felt relieved when she sat down across from him. But he also noticed that she had n`t grabbed anything to eat.

" You are n`t hungry?" he asked casually. She shrugged her shoulders, but did take a goblet of pumpkin juice. They both ate and talked with their friends. Hedwig brought back a reply from James and Lily saying they would be at the Quidditch game and would n`t miss it for the world.

*****

" Double Potions and it ALWAYS has to be with the Slytherins," grumbled Madison. She was walking beside Lisana and Ginny. 

" You`ve got a point there Madi," said Ginny, " I would take it up with Dumbledore, but it seems there is already enough on his plate. If you know what I mean, of course."

" Are you talking about You-Know-Who?" asked Evie in a whisper. Lisana rolled her eyes at the two of them.

" Of course she is," said Lisana, " What else would be a greater deal than Gryffindors having potions with the Slytherins." 

" Snape being our teacher?" asked Evie. They laughed and took their seats in the classroom. Snape came in very briskly as usual. 

" Today class," he said with a sneer, " We will be making a Personality potion. To make this, you must have total concentration. It will be a five day project as it is very advance work. All of you take out your books and read pages 98-150. Then you can answer all twenty questions in essay form. Any whining, and you will have points deducted from your house. Leave your essays on color changing potions after class." Lisana groaned inwardly. She hated when they did book work in potions. She hated book work in any class. And she was also very good at potions despite the fact that Snape would try to find something wrong with hers. It was going to be a long class.

******

James and Lily sat at a large wooden table with many other witches and wizards including Remus, Sirius, Peter, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore, Author and Molly Weasley with their two eldest sons, Bill and Charley. The others James and Lily had come to know in the Order of the Phoenix. Tonight`s meeting was to discuss Death Eaters. Dumbledore had been very worried about Lisana, and felt it should be brought up, much to James`s disliking. 

" And so," continued Dumbledore, " I think it would be wise if we watched over Miss Potter for a few days." The others nodded in agreement.

" Sir," asked a younger witch, " How are we supposed to keep and eye on her? She is at Hogwarts, the most guarded place in the wizarding world."

" Yes Meliane," said Dumbledore, "I have thought about it. But with the upcoming Quidditch games, there will be new people in our school. Ones which we have never met. She may not be that safe. So I have devised a plan, if Remus is willing to do it and you all agree upon it. Our DADA teacher, Jenna Whang, is taking maternity leave. I was hoping to replace her with Remus. Lisana is close to you, Remus, and would probably go to you with any problems she might be having. And you could also detect any strange behavior from her."

" I will do it only with the permission of James and Lily," said Remus quietly. Lily nodded, but James looked away. It seemed to him that they were treating Lisana`s situation the wrong way. 

" James?" asked Lily. He looked up to see everyone watching him.

" If Lisana were to find out about this," he said, " We may just end up pushing her more towards the Dark side. Albus, you saw how angry she was when Lily and I asked her about the Dark Rose. If Lisana were to think that we were spying on her, even if it was for her own good, I think she would turn to the Death Eaters. I`m sure they have offered her things that she wants by now. Lisana might get so angry that she would take them." Everyone was silent for a while. They knew James was right.

" James," said Sirius, " I see your point, but I`m not seeing another plan." 

" I think," said Dumbledore, "That this is the only plan we have at the moment. But we all must be extremely careful that no one finds out about it. James is right. It would just push Lisana further away from us."

  
  


A/N: Faster the reviews are sent, faster the chapters are up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Meeting Helnium and Renee

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I owe it all to you! Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. 

  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

  
  


Lisana was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Quidditch team. It was Thursday and Helnium`s Quidditch team was coming. She sat in silence as Dumbledore stood to speak. 

" Today," he began, " Gryffindor Quidditch team will meet the Helnium Quidditch team. I expect that you will all treat them with the utmost respect. 

Now, just because the Quidditch games between other schools are going on, does not mean that the other houses will not be playing. Regular games for the cup will be played on Sunday. The only difference is that Gryffindor is exempted from playing for the Hogwarts Quidditch cup as they are already in a different league. Saturday, Gryffindor will play Helnium. Sunday, Hufflepuff will play Slytherin. And with that said, I have a new professor I would like to introduce. Professor Lupin will be filling in the Defense against the Dark Arts spot as Professor Whang is unable because of health reasons." Polite applause rang through out the hall. Lisana looked at Harry. He was smiling, but was also just as clueless as Lisana was about Remus. Usually their parents would tell them if someone they knew would be teaching. Dumbledore sat down, and the plates filled with food.

" When are we to meet the other team members?" asked Alicia to Katie.

" McGonagoll told me after breakfast, we would meet on the pitch," replied Katie shoveling pancakes into her mouth. 

" Don`t you want to eat?" Fred asked Lisana. She had been watching Katie and Alicia as they carried on the conversation. 

" I`m not all that hungry this morning," she said to him.

" Nervous about Helnium`s team?" he asked shoving a piece of toast into her hand. 

" I guess that must be it," Lisana said doubtfully. She began nibbling on the toast. Then she smiled at him. Only he would care enough to hand her a piece of toast when she would n`t eat. He smiled back and continued eating. 

  


*****

Lisana was standing on the Quidditch pitch with her team, McGonagoll, Dumbledore, two other adults, and seven other people that she took to be the Helnium Quidditch team. They all were introduced and partnered with a person. The two adults were professors from Helnium. The other team members were Renee, Aria, Celeste, Delmar, Calvin, Soren, and Sabian. [A/N: yes, these are real names. I looked them up.] Strange enough, the pairs matched perfectly. All the boys were paired with a boy, and all the girls were paired with a girl. 

Harry was paired with Delmar. He was the Helnium keeper. Fred was paired someone named Calvin. He, like Fred, was a beater. George was paired with a chaser named Soren. Ron was paired with the other person who played beater, Sabian. Katie was paired with Celeste, the seeker, and Alicia was paired with Aria who was another chaser. Lisana was partnered with Renee. Renee was a chaser just like Lisana. 

Lisana noticed that Renee and her had some physical similarities. They both had long, black hair, and were skinny. But Renee`s hair had waves and was somehow much darker than Lisana`s. She also had green eyes as opposed to Lisana`s blue ones. 

  


" Here`s how it will work," Dumbledore began to explain, "Your partner will be sleeping in your dormitory with you. I have asked our care taker if he would put the needed beds in the rooms so none of you will be on the floor. You will go up to the common room, and figure out which of you are in the same year. Then the people in the same year will go to the same classes all day. So sixth years will be escorting your fellow Helnium sixths years to your classes, and same for the rest you. I also expect that you Gryffindors will give the other students the password to the common room, and clarify the rules for them. I ask that all of you be at dinner tonight. We are having a feast in honor of your arrival." 

After a few moments of conversation, Dumbledore dismissed them to the common room. The Quidditch team was allowed the morning off from class. But they did have to go to afternoon class which was fine with Lisana as she only had two that day.

Back up in the common room, they explained about all the teachers to the new students. They told how Snape loathed Gryffindors and only like the Slytherins. They explained the rules, and about the four houses of Hogwarts. The Helnium students seemed fascinated by it all. Only one was left hour before lunch, so they decided to find out who would be going to which classes. 

"Well," said Soren, " Renee and I are in fourth year."

" Then I guess you guys will be going with me to my classes," Lisana said. 

" George, Katie, and I are in seventh year," said Fred. Delmar and Sabian also turned out to be in seventh year. Alicia was in sixth year and was going to be accompanied to class by Calvin and Aria. Ron and Harry were going to be with Celeste during classes. 

They chatted a while longer. Some of it was about Helnium, but most of it was about Hogwarts. Then, all fourteen got up and headed to lunch. 

At lunch, Lisana introduced Renee to Evie, Ginny, and Madison. She explained that Renee was her partner and would be sleeping in their dorm for the time being. Everyone seemed very fond of the new students, but it was definitely Renee who got the most attention. And it was no wonder. She told excellent stories and funny jokes. She was also very pretty. Even the Slytherins were attracted to her.

  
  


*****

Harry and Delmar had just settled in for bed. Next to them, Ron and Sabian were doing the same. But they all found that none of them could sleep. So they decided to head down to the common room. 

The four of them sat in the overstuffed arm chairs by the fire, and were silent for a few moments. 

" So what area is Helnium located in?" asked Ron.

" Well," said Delmar a little uneasily, " We are not really supposed to say, but it`s somewhere in Rome."

" WICKED!" Harry jumped up a little surprised.

" Well," Sabian said in amazement, " I didn`t think it was that important-"

" Oh, no,"said Harry, " I mean, yes Rome sounds like fun, but my sister`s cat, Wicked, just jumped on me. That`s all."

Delmar laughed and took the kitten in his hand. He patted it softly, and asked, " Where did your sister ever get a cat like this?" 

" Christmas gift," Harry replied. The cat jumped off Delmar`s lap with a light hop, and walked away to the girl`s dormitories. 

" So how are you liking Snape so far?" asked Harry.

" He is an odd ball," said Sabian, " And I was rather intrigued to tell him to wash his hair."

They all laughed at his comment. Harry and Ron had often wanted to do the same, but new better not to. 

After a few hours of chatting, the four boys went to bed.

  


******

_Help me! Someone! No don`t! I don`t need help! Wait! Yes I do! Don`t I? Lisana`s eyes were burning again. But she was so confused at what this dream was about. It made no sense to her. _

_ " You must chose your destiny!" said a voice Lisana hated, " There is no good and evil, only power. And those to weak to seek it.."_

  


Lisana awoke once more with a jolting start. Her eyes burned slightly, but it was nothing to the headache she was getting. She also noticed that Renee, her Helnium partner, was staring at her very intently. 

" What?" Lisana asked at last, tired of her watching. The nightmares she got often took away her energy. Renee sitting on her bed and staring was somehow unnerving. 

" Do you always dream about the Dark One?" she whispered in a sharp tone. Lisana was taken aback. She certainly did not expect this.

"So?" she asked in an unfriendly tone. Renee let out a long sigh.

" You should really asked someone for help to stop those dreams," she said.

" Why?" asked Lisana curiously. 

"Well," she hesitated, " The Dark Lord is said to have powers to control people through the mind with dreams and such. I noticed a lot about you in these short hours we have known of each others existence, Lisana."

" Like what?" Lisana asked angrily. It was no business of this girls to pry into Lisana`s life as far as Lisana was concerned. 

" Never mind," said Renee shortly, " I can see that this conversation is going nowhere. Good night." She got up off Lisana`s bed and went to her own. But before she left, Renee looked Lisana straight in the eye. Lisana felt something strange inside of herself. It was like something was being lifted. Some burden she didn`t know she carried. The feeling stopped. But while Lisana was looking Renee in the eye, she thought she saw Renee`s eyes flash lavender. Shaking her head slightly, Lisana told herself she needed to get some sleep. 

  


*******

The next morning, Lisana woke up feeling well and more refreshed than she had in a week. She was also raving with hunger. She wondered why she had n`t eaten more. But Lisana had also felt very guilty. She had been really rude to Renee last night. After all, Renee was probably just trying to help her.

After apologizing to Renee, both girls headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They sat down next to each other. A few moments later, Ginny, Madison, Evie, Delmar and Harry joined them. Lisana heaped a pile of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and french toast onto her plate. 

" Glad to see you have your appetite back," said Fred sitting in between her and Delmar. He kissed her on the cheek and began putting his own food on a plate. 

" Some of these foods are so strange," said Celeste. She, Katie, Alicia, the rest of the teams, and Hermione had come in shortly after Fred. They were all sitting in one big group at the front of the long house table. They had decided to sit at the end closest to the head table, because there was twenty empty seats there. It turned out that George had gone down early and reserved them.

" But why not just fourteen?" asked Aria curiously.

" I think I scared everyone when I told them I`d put dangerous pranks in the food plates set for this side of the house table," George answered thoughtfully. The seats did not go to waste though as Seamus, Dean, and Lavender sat down next to Ginny and Hermione. 

" Well are n`t we just one big happy family," commented George looking around the table. Lavender had taken the seat down the table of a first year who had gone to sit with her friends. The twenty one people sat and ate breakfast, chatting happily with one another. But several time Lisana thought she caught Remus or Dumbledore watching her. She shook it off, and decided they were watching the Helnium students to see how they were doing in a new school. 

  
  
  
  
  


A/N: That was a long chapter. Please review!

  
  


&*&*Spoiler*&*&

This chapter and the next will have influence on the future sequel for those of you who want to know.

  
  
  


Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!

  
  


Sorry but I Had to use up the extra space! And what a better way to do it than remind you to review!


	10. Classes

A/N: I`m trying to update faster, because I`m going back to school Monday. Thank you to all my reviewers!

  
  
  


Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling

  
  
  


Lisana was walking into DADA with Renee and Soren. Normally, she would sit with Evie and Madison while Ginny sat behind them with Blaire. But now she sat between Soren and Renee. They had n`t had this class yet because it was in the morning. Lisana introduced Soren 

and Renee to Blaire. Blaire had been away visiting her Grandmother in America and came back that morning. The class quieted when Remus walked in. 

" Good morning class," he said with a smile. He also nodded a greeting to Soren and Renee.

" Now, today we will be having class with two Helnium students. Can anyone tell them our topic of discussion this week?" Almost everyone raised their hands. 

" Yes, Miss Bones ?" Lucia Bones was sister to Susan bones. They looked almost like twins and often people got them confused. Her sister was in 5th year and was also a Hufflepuff.

" We have been learning about the Three Unforgivable curses. They were all outlawed by the ministry. The Crucitus curse causes immense pain. The Immperious curse can control people, and the Avada Kedavra curse is the one that kills people. There is no counter curse for them, and the only way to not get hit, is avoid them. However, some people can throw off the Immperious curse."

" Excellent," said Remus, " Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, I have been granted permission by the Headmaster and Ministry to test your will power. As Miss Bones stated that some people can throw off the Immperious curse, and I am going to see if you can too. This will prepare you in case you are ever attacked. If anyone feels that they don`t want to be put under the curse, raise your hand. I assure you, I won`t make anyone do anything embarrassing. I also should not need to remind all of you, that if you attempt this curse on anyone, you will be in trouble with the ministry and expelled from Hogwarts." No one raised there hands to say they didn`t want to be put under the curse.

" Alright," continued Remus, " When I call your name, please step up to the front." He called up Blaire and did the curse. 

" Jump up and down," commanded Remus and Blaire complied. He took the curse off and told her she could not throw it off. After going through everyone, he came to Lisana, Soren, and Renee`s table last. Only one person could throw off the curse for a few seconds, and that had been Evie. Remus had asked her to tie untie her shoe laces. She struggle a little, but finally gave in. Remus had said that in an absolute emergency, Evie could probably do it. 

Lisana walked up to the front of the class. She heard Remus shout _Imperio_! Lisana stood still. She felt very relax. Vaguely, she heard a voice tell her to shut the door. Lisana began to walk to the door, but then another voice stopped her. 'Why?' she asked herself, ' I don`t have to do it. He can do it himself.' She stopped walking and turned around. " Shut the door Lisana," commanded the voice again. She walked a few steps and then stopped. 

" No," she heard her own voice say, " You shut the door yourself." The relaxed feeling suddenly vanished, and she looked up to see Remus beaming at her.

" Excellent!" he told her, " You through it off completely!" Lisana sat down feeling proud that she had a strong will power. Soren had gone up, but he could n`t throw it. Now it was Renee`s turn.

" Write your name on that parchment," Remus said to her. For a minute, it looked like Renee was going to do it. She picked up the quill and began writing. After a while, she handed it to Remus.

" _There is no point in writing my name down. You already know it and so does everyone else. If I want to write it down I will, but I don`t feel like it right now_," said Remus reading what she wrote. He began to laugh and said, " Well, I never imagined that you would not only throw it off, but make fun of it too." Renee smiled, and took her seat. The class stared at her in aw. 

Class ended all too quickly for Lisana. She had enjoyed it a lot. But now Soren, Renee and Lisana were heading to potions. They walked with the other Gryffindors dreading what Snape would have in store for them today. No one spoke as they entered and took their seats. Apparently, Snape had been brutally harsh to the Gryffindors on Thursday. Lisana was thankful she was in the common room with the Quidditch teams. 

" Take your seats!" Snape said harshly even though everyone was sitting. He turned to look at Lisana who had sat with Renee and Soren.

" Miss Potter," Snape sneered, " That is not your seat. Or do you get special treatment because almighty Gryffindor has actually accomplished something? Or is the win of a Quidditch game going to your head?" Lisana went very red in the face. She had a perfect comment to that, but held her tongue. Instead, with one last glance at Soren and Renee, she got up and took her regular seat. Then Snape looked at the two Helnium students.

" Don`t think," he said sneering, " that because you have never been in this class that I won`t tell your teachers if you fail horribly at the potion we`re making today. Which by looking at you, I can tell you lack skill in the art of Potion making." The entire class gaped at Snape, and then looked to the two getting lectured. It was obvious that they were fighting the urge to say something. The rest of Potions continued. When Renee, Soren, Madison, and Lisana presented their potion, Snape found that he could find nothing wrong with it. This made him angry, and he took ten points away from Ginny for cutting a root a millimeter short.

At last, class ended and they headed to Care of Magical creatures all the while saying nasty things about Snape. 

" H`lo class," said Hagrid, " An you must be ta students from Helnium. Pleasure ter meet ya`s" Renee and Soren smiled, but were a little shocked at how large Hagrid was.

" Taday," continued Hagrid, " We`ll be a learn`n `bout Cheddmarzs . Did ya all do yer homework? Who can tell me what er Cheddmarzs does?" Half of the class raised up their hands. Hagrid pointed to Ross McGalann.

" A Cheddmarzs hates the dark. So it gives off beams of light through it`s eyes."

" Right ye are," said Hagrid grinning through his big beard, " All of ye stay here. I`m gonna go `n get one ter show ya." He came back a few moments later with what looked like a cross between a rabbit, lizard, and chicken. The Cheddmarzs was about the size of a shoe box. It had big floppy ears, a lizard like body, and wings on it`s side. But the biggest thing on it was it`s eyes. The were the size of baseballs. 

" Now," said Hagrid, " What do der Cheddmarzs eat?" He nodded to a Ravenclaw named Joanne Ranson.

" Peach tree leaves," she said with pride.

" Very good," Hagrid said, " and I brought o bucket full of `em. All of ye are ter get three leaves, and come up an feed `em." They complied and got the leaves. Lisana was fifth in line, and heard giggles from some of the people ahead of her. Finally, it was her turn to feed the Cheddmarzs. 

" Just hold out yer hand," Hagrid instructed her. Lisana did, and found out why the others had giggled. The Cheddmarzs had a long, ticklish tongue that it used to scoop up the leaves. Lisana could n`t help herself. She too, began to giggle. After everyone had feed the Cheddmarzs, Hagrid set it on the ground.

" Next week," he told them, " Yer ter get yer own for the class. Make sure ye read chapter ten in yer books." And with that, he dismissed the class.

The Gryffindors left to go to Transfiguration. Lisana was talking with Soren when she spotted Draco. He was looking at her again, and she knew that he wanted to speak with her. But she could n`t stay. Renee and Soren did n`t know where the classroom was. Lisana knew she could ask one of the others to help them, but she knew McGonagall would n`t like it. She turned to him again, and mouthed the word "later". He nodded and disappeared behind a pillar. 

  


**** 

Lisana was walking to the common room. Classes were done for the day, and the Helnium students had to report to their teachers about how their experience with Hogwarts had been so far. 

Lisana only stopped walking when someone tapped her shoulder and pulled her into an empty room.

" Hi!" said Draco cheerfully.

" Why are you so happy?" asked Lisana curiously.

" Because I`m talking to you of course!" he said looking at her with a puzzled face. Lisana felt a blush creeping up on her face. But then she remembered something from long ago. She remembered the day at King Cross station.

" Are you being nice to me because you want me to join the Death Eaters?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Draco sighed and paced the floor.

" Can you keep a secret?" he asked finally. Lisana had never seen Draco look so nervous before. He was wringing his hands and seemed almost scared of what he had asked. 

" Sure," she said simply. He looked at her with a 'that`s too simple of an answer' look.

"Fine!" she said exasperated, " I cross my heart and hoped to die, stick a needle in my eye promise I will tell a lie if a person should ask what or why!" Draco looked at her and laughed.

" Where did that come from?" he asked still laughing. Lisana laughed too. 

" I heard it from my friend Madison," she said, " I was telling her a secret and made her promise. So to make me believe she would n`t tell, she said that."

" Ah, so little Lisy has a dirty secret?" Draco asked teasingly. 

" Oh yes," Lisana answered sarcastically, " Stealing Harry`s broom so I could sneak to a party is so bad it was outlawed." Draco gasped in mocked horror. Lisana punched him in the arm in a friendly manner, and then became serious again.

" What did you want to tell me?" she asked him. Draco sighed and lifted the sleeve of his right arm. Lisana gasped in horror as he revealed the Dark mark on his upper arm. She looked at him angry and a little hurt, but not sure why.

He caught her expression, and said quickly, " But I don`t want it, Lisana."

  


" Then why do you have it on your arm?" she hissed at him.

" My father," Draco replied, " All my life he has been telling me that one day I shall serve the Dark Lord. I never wanted to and I still don`t, but I didn`t dare defy my father." He looked sad, and Lisana felt like putting her arms around him and hugging him. She wanted to tell him everything would be alright, but where these feelings came from, she didn`t know. 

So instead she asked, " Can`t you just asked someone to help you get out of it? I mean, I`m sure Dumbledore could-"

Draco cut her off with a hallow laugh. " Even if I did say something, Dumbledore has no way to stop me from going home. My father has complete control over what I do. He could pull me out of Hogwarts if he wanted to. If I told Dumbledore, I`d be as good as dead when I go home for the summer. Which I`d already be dead if I turned traitor to the Dark Lord anyway." 

They were silent for a few minutes. She wasn`t sure if Draco had been telling her the truth when he said that didn`t want to be a Death Eater. 'It could be a trap,' she thought to herself. Lisana had so many burning questions she wanted him to answer. But she wasn`t sure she should ask. 'If I don`t,' she thought to herself, 'I may never know the answers. And I need to find out if I can trust him.' 

" Draco, why -," she began but he silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.

" No more questions for today," he said, " It`s getting late. We should head back to our common rooms." Lisana nodded and they left the class room. When the door shut, Remus Lupin stood up from behind his desk. 

  
  
  


A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Please review!


	11. Sound in the Wood

A/N: Hey! Just have to tell you that I really appreciate all the reviews I`ve gotten! Thank you SO much! And I`m back at school now, so I won`t have as much time to write like usual, but I will not give up on this. So just check every weekend.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

  
  


Remus Lupin sat in a large room with many other people. Dumbledore had called a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix after Remus told him what he had over heard. His godchild, Lisana, was in danger. He had just finished telling the Order his story, and looked to Lily and James.

"James," said Lily, " I thought I asked you to check to make sure Lisana didn`t sneak off to that party."

"Well," James fumbled on his words, " Sirius was heading upstairs to look for chocolate frogs under our bed, so I asked him to check." Lily and James turned to Sirius.

" What?" Sirius asked, " She REALLY wanted to go! How could I tell her that she wasn`t allowed to steal Harry`s broom and sneak out of the window. And James you bloody liar, there were no chocolate frogs under your bed! "

" Well, duh Sirius," said Lily, " Who keeps chocolate frogs under their beds?"

'Ahem.' Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were watching them.

" I think," said Dumbledore slowly, " That the only way to keep Lisana safe, is a Trantion charm." 

" Absolutely not!" said James and Lily in unison. A Trantion charm was used to track the person it was applied to. 

" She would find out," said James, " And then she`d never trust us again. That is not the way to go with her." Lily just sat with her hand to her forehead.

" It`s the only way to help her. Especially if she is in danger. We don`t know if Draco Malfoy is trying to trap her or not," said Dumbledore. After much argument among the Order, the Potter`s finally agreed to do the charm. 

" After the Quidditch game," said Dumbledore, " Both of you preform it. The only way to get the charm off is if you decide it should be taken off." Dumbledore then produced a large bowl that looked like a pensive.

" This ," he continued, " Will tell us where she is and what she is doing. I would let you use your location mirrors, except people could intercept who your looking for if they have one, too. This is much more safe."

After a few more hours of work, mostly about Draco and Lisana, the meeting was adjourned.

  


******

Lily Potter walked into her home in Godricks Hollow after a tiresome meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had delivered some disturbing news. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and had asked Lisana to join his side. If Lisana was lured into becoming a Death Eater, this could mean trouble for the Order, and for the Potters as this was their daughter.

Lisana knew everyone in the Order, and if that information were to get in the wrong

hands, the Order could loose it`s spies and members. Lisana could be the downfall of many innocent people. Lily could n`t bear the thought. 

" Lily," said James walking into the bedroom, " Catelin is here." Lily sighed and was happy she was here. She walked down stairs and greeted her sister in-law. 

Catelin Potter was Jame`s little sister. She was eighteen, but very mature for her age. She had the Potter trade mark of black hair. Though James had brown eyes, hers were silver. Catelin was also in the Order, but had been away in Romania doing tidings for Dumbledore. She just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. Catelin was also the closest one in the family to Lisana. Lisana trusted her Aunt more than anyone in the world. If anyone could get Lisana to talk to them, Catelin could.

" Welcome back," Lily said giving Catelin a hug, "Did you hear about Lisana."

" Yes," she answered, " And I`m terribly worried."

" Maybe you could talk to her after the Quidditch game against Helnium," said James.

" I was thinking of doing just that," said Catelin, " But I really must be going. I just came by to see how you were." 

" See you at the game tomorrow!" James yelled as she left. 

  


*****

Lisana stood facing the Quidditch pitch. The sun was shining very brightly, and for it being the first week of February, it was hot out. Before she had come out, she slipped the glass orb with the blue flame into her muggle jeans pocket. She would n`t wear her jeans during the match, but she hoped the orb would bring her luck. Remus did say it had powers. 

She had never been this nervous before a match. Mostly due to the fact that this was no regular match, but against Helnium. She hadn`t slept well or eaten anything for breakfast. Katie hopped onto her broom, and flew out into a yell of cheers as Lee Jordan announced their names. Lisana followed Katie out, and flew around the field. Lisana saw her parents, and much to her surprise, her Aunt Catelin.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch. The teams landed their brooms, and gathered around the center.

" Rules are all the same," she stated, " Captains shake hands." Katie and Delmar shook and the mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch released the balls and the game began.

Alicia grabbed the Quaffle which was soon stolen by Renee. Renee passed it to Soren. Soren sped up the field, but was block by a bludger from George. Soren passed the Quaffle to Aria. She shot for the left hoop of the Gryffindor goal. Ron caught the Quaffle and threw it to Katie. Katie got half way up the field before she was forced to pass to Lisana. 

Lisana looked ahead of her as she flew towards the Helnium goal posts. She was all clear except for Sabian. He was waiting for a bludger to come near enough to hit at her. Then she saw one that was hit to him by Calvin. She was very close to Delmar, but not within throwing range to make a goal. Instead, Lisana eyed Alicia, and without a word, they made a quick plan. Just as she predicted, Sabian swung the bludger towards Lisana. She dropped the Quaffle straight below her, and turned her broom sharply to the right. She narrowly missed the bludger, but Alicia had flown below her, and caught the Quaffle.

Alicia was heading towards the goal. She flung the Quaffle towards the hoop, but it was intercepted by Delmar. He passed the ball to Aria. Aria soared towards the Gryffindor goal. She passed the Quaffle to Renee. Renee took a shot, but Ron barely saved it with a strong kick. 

Lisana grabbed the Quaffle, and flew to the other end of the field. She dodged around the chasers and bludgers, and closed in on the goal posts. She threw the ball as hard as possible. 

Delmar caught the quaffle and passed it to Soren. Soren and Aria passed it to each other all down the field until Katie caught it. Katie threw the Quaffle but it was caught by Renee. 

The game went on for another hour and a half. No one had made a goal yet, and the Seekers had seen the snitch twice, but were unable to catch it. All the players were tired and worn out, but the audience was still cheering them on.

Katie called a time out and motioned for them to head in.

"OK," she said quickly, " Time to get this game going. Lisana, I want you to fly around the Slytherin goals for a while, but stay above them and out of view. If Delmar see`s you, he`ll guess what we`re up to. Fred, George, I want you to keep the Beaters busy. Aim all the bludgers at the other chaser, but go after them. That way, the Beaters will be chasing the bludgers and trying to keep them away from you guys instead of aiming them towards us. Alicia, you and I will pass the Quaffle, and will give it to Lisana. Lisana, you need to make that goal. Got it everyone? OK." 

Katie call time in and the play was put into motion. Lisana carefully flew high in the air and over Delmar so he would not see her. Alicia was flying towards the goal, and passed to Katie. They were trying to fake Delmar out. Fred and George were pelting Bludgers at the other chasers. Sabian and Calvin getting annoyed that every time they went to hit one, Fred or George would get to it first. 

Alicia and Katie were nearing the hoops. Slowly, so as not to be seen, Lisana lowered herself to the right hoop. She was eight feet away from it. Katie gave her a look to be ready. She raised the Quaffle in her arm to make it look like she was going to shoot, but instead she passed it to Lisana. Lisana grabbed it and as quick as lighting, threw it in the hoop.

The crowd erupted with cheers as she made the first goal of the game. Katie punched the air with her fist in happiness. Alicia gave Lisana a high-five. They raced back to the middle of the field. Renee now had the Quaffle. She soared down the field and shot it, but missed as Ron blocked it. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Harry and Celeste went into a straight dive. Everyone on the pitch stopped what they were doing.

Harry was ahead of Celeste, hand out stretched, but it look as if he was going to do a face- plant into the grass. He was getting closer and not about to slow down. Katie threw her hands over her eyes, and so did Aria. It looked like he was going to crash. Celeste had pulled her broom out into a sharp turn. People in the crowd stood up. Lily had her hands over her mouth, and Catelin was holding onto her shoulder with her mouth hanging open. James just stared with his eyes wide open.

Suddenly, Harry pulled up. He was so close to the ground that he had to keep his feet from hang over the broom like usual. He also bore the smile of triumph and victory.

All around them, the Quidditch team heard cheers. It was so loud, that you could have heard it a mile away. Lisana smiled as fellow students came down from the stands to congratulate them. 

" Well done," said Renee shaking hands with Lisana, and she took off towards her team mates. 

" YOU DID IT!" Evie and Madison cheered. Ginny was over talking to her brothers with Blaire. From a far distance, Lisana saw Draco smiling at her, and she smiled back. After many hugs from friends and team members(Fred actually just kissed her), Lisana saw her parents and her Aunt. Harry and Lisana walked over to them. Catelin smiled and hugged Lisana.

" Excellent play," Catelin said to her, " You and Harry have a great skill in Quidditch." Lisana smiled at her at. 

Meanwhile, Lily snuck off. She stood behind a bush and aimed her wand at Lisana.

"_Tranlutte Acurlum!_" she whispered sharply. The spell hit Lisana, but she didn`t feel it. James and Lily traded places. Lily talked to Harry while James put the spell on Lisana.

" Hey," said Catelin to Lisana, " Why don`t we talk? I have n`t seen you since summer." Lisana nodded. 

" How about after lunch?" Lisana asked. She was hungry and need to wash up from the game. Catelin agreed and walked off to congratulate Harry. Then Lisana looked at her parents. They were talking to Harry, and she caught a nervous glance from James at her. ' I bet they are still on about the Dark Rose thing,' Lisana thought. And before anyone could stop her, she walked back to the common room. 

  


******

Catelin and Lisana climbed up the big oak tree near the edge of the Forbiden Forest. 

" I love it up here," said Catelin staring towards the lake, " I love this castle." She smiled down at Lisana.

" Me too," Lisana said, " I wish I didn`t ever have to leave." They sat in silence, enjoying the peace and beauty of Hogwarts.

"So," said Catelin, " Who was that red headed boy you were snogging after the game?"

" Oh," said Lisana grinning, " That was Fred Weasley." 

Catelin smiled. " Charley Weasley`s younger brother?" Lisana nodded. She knew that Catelin had a crush on Charley since she met him at an Order meeting. 

" Is he your only crush?" Catelin smirked. 

" What do you mean?" asked Lisana.

" I saw that look you exchanged with that blonde boy. He looks like quite a charmer."

" Draco?" Lisana asked blushing slightly, " No, I have no crush on him. I`m not sure if were even friends." 

" Why not?" 

" Well, he was quite mean to me at first, but I think Harry and Fred put an end to that." Lisana was talking about the day Draco had hit her, and Harry and Fred charged into the room ready to beat him to a pulp. 

" Harry?" asked Catelin clearly confused.

" Oh," said Lisana, " It wasn`t a big deal. Let`s not talk about Draco, OK?" Lisana was confused herself about Draco. She wasn`t sure she could explain about him to another person. 

Then something strange happened. Lisana felt like something was wrong. She wasn`t sure what, but she knew she needed to move.

" Let`s go," she said to Catelin in a panicked voice.

" What`s wrong?" But Lisana didn`t answer. She climbed down and motioned for Catelin to follow. Her eyes looked deep into the Forbiden Forest. 

"Lisana!" Catelin gasped, " Your...your eyes are silver! A piercing silver!" Lisana didn`t move. Instead, she touched the blue-flamed orb that was still in her pocket. She was surprised to feel it warm. And the warmth wasn`t from the sun or being in her pocket. 

Lisana looked harder into the woods, but then the feeling stopped. Her eyes seemed to burn a little. She turned to find Catelin staring at her half terrified.

" Are... are you alright?" Catelin asked carefully. Lisana nodded, but began walking toward the castle. They walked in silence until they entered to be greeted by James and Lily.

  
  


A/N: I ended it here so I could update it. Hoped you liked it. Please review! Remember, I may only be able to update once a week.


	12. Lucius Malfoy

A/N: School is such a pain. Anyway, I`m only getting a few reviews, which is the only why I continue writing this. But it would be more encouraging if I knew more people were reading this.

  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

  
  


James was sitting in Dumbledore`s office along with Lily and Catelin. Dumbledore sat behind his desk. The Potter`s had asked Catelin to talk to Lisana to see if she could get any information about Draco Malfoy and his Death Eater proposal. But James did not expect this.

" She said something about Harry putting an end to Draco," Catelin continued.

" But then," Catelin paused a minute. It was obvious that she didn`t want to say what she was going to.

" Lisana got startled quite suddenly. She got off the tree, and started staring into the forest. I jumped down, too, of course. But when I looked into her eyes... they looked like flames of silver. It was scary. I have never seen anything like it. She told me we had to leave immediately." Everyone stayed silent for a minute. James could n`t believe what he was hearing. 

" I think," began Dumbledore, " That there is more about Lisana then she even knows. For now, though, we should ask Harry what happened. He might know something."

" Well, their February break is coming up soon," said Lily, " We could talk to them both." [A/N: Where I live, we have a break in February. So for the convince of this story, they`ll have one, too.]

  


******

Harry was walking out of class with Ron and Hermione.

" Finally!" said Ron, " It`s break time. All those practices we have been having for Quidditch have tired me out. I can`t wait to get home!" 

"Same here," said Harry, " Did you hear Drumstrang is playing Feoraxon. Who ever loses, we play at there school."

" When do we play the winner?" asked Ron.

" When we beet the next team, we will play for first place." 

" I wish I could go with you," said Hermione.

" But you hate Quidditch," said Harry smiling.

" Oh I know, but I still want Gryffindor to win. And I want to be able to cheer you guys on," she paused at the girls stair case to the dormitory, " Well, I`m off to pack. See you."

" We better do the same," said Harry to Ron. They went up to their dorms and began packing. So they packed, and met all their friends downstairs. 

Out they headed, and boarded the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade.. Getting off the carriages, they got a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Lisana sat with her friends, and Harry with his. At the end of the day, they were at King Cross station. 

Harry and Lisana met their parents, and headed home. 

*****

Lisana woke up, and looked at her clock. The hands read 6:30 A.M, Normally, Lisana would still be sleeping, but she had been bored. So, getting dress, she grabbed her Firebolt and headed out the door. Before she left, she put the blue-flamed orb into her pocket. Since she had first started carrying the orb, she had n`t stopped. Not knowing why, she felt it gave her a sense of protection. 

The morning air was very cool against her face, but she didn`t mind. It had snowed during the night, and the ground was covered in a white blanket of sparkles. Lisana loved the cold and snow. 

Lisana flew around Godricks Hallow, making sure not to be seen by any neighboring muggles. She flew outside of town, and soared over the farm fields, taking in everything she saw. She had n`t felt this happy in a while. 

Lisana landed her broom by an old fence. She was about seven miles from home, and that was as far as her parents allowed her to go. Looking beyond the fence, she saw wild horses running in the fields. These were the same horses that she had come to watch since she was five years old. She had always loved them since her father had shown them to her as a child. Now, she came at lest once every vacation when she could spare the time. 

Lisana loved horses even though she only saw them in muggle areas. The muggles liked to climb onto the creatures back, and ride them like a broom. She had always wanted to do the same. Especially Silverstar. Silverstar was Lisana`s favorite out of all the horses. She named him Silverstar because the horse was a white and gray color, making him look silver. However, these horses were wild, and as the muggles said " best to keep them that way. They like the freedom". And she could n`t agree more. She sat in the snow, and rested her arms and head on the lower part of the fence. The wind blew around her, and the horses danced across the meadows....

_Lisana was moving fast and free. She looked down to see herself riding Silverstar. He carried her way off into the fields. She heard someone call her name, but did not look back. She was having too much fun. _

  


_******_

" Harry," said Lily, " Come in here, please." Harry walked into the kitchen, yawning after the good-night sleep. He was surprised to see Remus, Sirius, and Catelin there, too. He sat down and looked at them all.

" Um, am I in trouble?" he asked curiously.

" No," said James, " We just wanted to ask you something."Harry looked at them, and waited for them to ask.

" After the Quidditch game two weeks ago," said his Aunt Catelin, " Lisana mentioned to me about a certain incident involving Draco Malfoy. She also mentioned you were involved in it with Fred Weasley.

' Was Lisana trying to get him in trouble for hitting Malfoy?' Harry asked himself, ' She wasn`t angry with him last time he checked.'

" If your mad because I hit Malfoy, I`m sorry- it`s just he that hit Lisana, and I didn`t really think-" 

" He hit her!" shrieked Lily. 

" I thought you said Lisana told you," began Harry.

" No," said Sirius, " She said she Mentioned it."

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Great,' he thought, 'Lisana will kill me now. I`ve gone and told mom and dad about Malfoy which I`m sure she didn`t want me to.'

" Start explaining Harry," said James crossly. And Harry knew he had no choice.

  


******

James was flying on his broom through the country side. He was looking for Lisana who had been out a while. He knew she wasn`t in danger of anything except a cold, and also knew without the location mirror or charm where she was. Sure enough, he found her asleep next to the fence. He bent down, and gently shook her awake.

" Lisana?" James asked gently. She sat up, and looked at him. Then she looked towards the fields. Her eyes went out to a certain horse James knew she loved.

" It`s time to go," he said to her. She nodded her head, but did not take her eyes away from the horse.

"Come here Silverstar," James heard Lisana whisper. 

" Lis," said James trying to get her attention, "Those are wild horses, they won`t go to anyone-" But he was startled to see Lisana`s once blue eyes, now full of a deep silver. Then something else startled him. The horse she had called, was running to her. It stopped just in front of the fence. Lisana reached out and pet him on the nose. 

After a few minutes, the silver eyes became blue again and the horse trotted off. James looked at Lisana, shocked.

" Did you see that!" she squealed suddenly, " He let me pet him!"

" Yea, I saw," said James with no enthusiasm, " Come, it`s time to leave." He grabbed her hand and began to drag her back, not really noticing her resistance.

" I want to stay and pet him," Lisana pouted like a child. James turned to look at her. 

" Lisana, what time did you come out here?" 

" Around seven," she said, "Why?"

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" James asked, " It`s nine o`clock. You need to come back to the house."

"But-

" Now!" he said his temper growing. James wasn`t really angry, just worried. Lisana walked over to her broom, and got on it. She took off with more force than usual. James flew beside her without a word. 

Later that night, he told Remus, Sirius, Catelin, and Lily what had happen between Lisana and the horse.

*****

" Now listen," said Lily talking to Harry and Lisana, " Your father and I have some items we must pick up. Here are some sickles. Stay Diagon Alley , understand?" Lisana and Harry nodded and left. It was the third day of vacation, and Lisana`s parents were meeting a few friends and Order members in Diagon Alley. They had decided to bring them along.

" Want to go get Quidditch supplies?" Harry asked Lisana.

" No," said Lisana shaking her head, " I need to get Wicked some cat food." Harry shrugged his shoulders, and took off in a different direction. Lisana walked along the ally, looking into all the different shops.

"Well, well," said a sneering voice from behind her, " What a small world." Lisana turned

to see Draco, smirking at her.

" I guess so," she said laughing a bit, " What are you doing here?" 

" Father has...business to take care of," he said, " And you?"

" My parents have business too," said Lisana. She looked ahead to the Leaky Cauldron. " Want to get something to drink?" she asked walking towards the Inn. He shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Inside, Lisana and Draco both ordered two butter beers. They sat down at a small table, and began to talk.

" So," said Draco, " There isn`t anyone here who would want to duel with me for talking to you is there? I mean besides your parents. Like your boyfriend or other friends?"

" Ah, still sore about Fred punching you I see?" Lisana smirked.

" Hey, it was two against one," Draco argued. Lisana was quiet for a minute.

" Why did you hit me? And why did you ask me to become what you are if you hate it?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Draco stared at her for a while. He didn`t know how to answer her question. 

Lisana sighed. " Forget," she said shaking her head, " I don`t want to know why."

" Are you still angry with me for it?" Draco asked. This time, it was Lisana who didn`t answer.

" Why don`t we go for a walk," Draco suggested. Lisana agreed and they got up.

Draco and Lisana walked around Diagon Alley. They looked at things in shops and bought some candy. They also discussed Quidditch, and who was the best team. Draco told Lisana a few jokes, and Lisana told draco some childhood stories. Like when she snuck out to the party. Outside of Flourish and Blotts, a man approached them.

" There you are Draco," he said. The man looked much like Draco. He had the blonde hair, and eyes. His voice was just as sneering, and he was very tall.

" And who might this be?" he asked in a pleasant voice that Lisana could tell was fake.

" Lisana Potter," Lisana said carefully. She really didn`t like this man, even though she didn`t know him. Lisana didn`t understand the bad feeling she got standing in front of him.

" Ah, yes a Potter," he said smirking. Then he held out his hand, " I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco`s father." Lisana cautiously took his hand and shook is every so slightly.

" Draco," said Lucius turning to his son, " Why don`t you run along. I would like to have a private word with Lisana." Draco`s eyes widen and he looked at Lisana. She nodded her head to ensure him that she was ok with the idea, even though she truly wasn`t. Reluctantly, Draco departed down the Alley. 

" Lets take a walk, shall we?" Lucius smiled at her. It was a question, but a statement. He put aan arm around her shoulders and steered her to an alley next to the book shop. The alley was very dark, and no one else was in it. Lucius turned to face her, but his grip on her shoulder tightened.

" Potter," he said, " What is it that you want most in the world?" Lisana thought a moment.

" I...I don`t know, sir," she said. He bent his face down to meet hers, and they became only inches apart. She decided it was best if she looked him in the eye, and showed him that she wasn`t afraid, even though she was.

" Surely there must be something? Wealth? Freedom? Respect? A chance to be...powerful?" Now Lisana was terrified. She understood what he was asking her. Lucius knew that Lisana wanted to be respect, and wanted power along with freedom. Who didn`t? But she did not want to become a Death Eater to have to achieve it. Her silence seemed to anger the older Malfoy. His grip on her shoulders seemed to tighten even more. It felt like he was trying to crush her. She could take on Draco any day, but Lucius was more powerful and stronger than her. She also didn`t have a wand.

" Well?" he asked very harshly, " Speak up girl or I`ll-

" You will do nothing,"came an angered voice from behind him. Lucius turned to see James and Remus at his backside. 

' Now I`m in trouble,' Lisana thought, ' Dad won`t be pleased about this at all.' James was standing with his wand in his hand, tapping it against the palm of his other hand. Lucius seemed to take a hint that if he didn`t leave, James would curse him. Behind him, Remus stared at Lisana, who was wincing in pain. Lucius still had a crushing grip on her shoulder. He let go, and with one last sneer at all of them, walked out of the alley. 

James stuffed his wand back into his robes. He looked at Lisana with an unreadable expression.

" Remus," he said, " I`m going to go find Lily and Harry. Will you please stay with her?" 

" What?" Lisana asked, " I`m fine, I don`t need to be watched. I have to get-" 

James looked sharply at her. " You will stay with Remus," he said in a stricken tone. And without another word, he walked away. Lisana sighed, and looked to see Remus watching her.

" What?" she asked saying it rather meaner than intended.

" Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

" I think so," she said. They walked out behind the alley. Lisana met up with her family, and they all went home.

A/N: Hope you liked it. There should be another chapter posted by next Wensday, but I`m not sure. Please review! 

  



	13. Thoughts of Thinkers

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry for the wait.

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

  
  
  


Lisana sat on her bed while Lily mended her shoulder. Lucius had caused it to bleed and bruise from the pressure he put on it. She sat in silence, and waited for her mother to finish.

" All done," said Lily, " Let`s go down stairs. Your father wants to talk to you." they walked down stairs and into the kitchen. James was talking with Remus and Sirius at the table. Lisana sat across from them.

" So," James began, " What did Mr. Malfoy have to say?" Lisana did not answer, because she knew that if her parents found out, they would have a "chat" with Malfoy. 

" Alright," said Lily, " We can`t make you tell us, but we will at least help you the best we can. Lucius Malfoy is a Death eater, Lisana. He is very dangerous and I strongly advise that you stay away from him and Draco."

Lisana looked up sharply. "Draco? But he didn`t do anything."

" Its not a matter of whether he did anything or not, but the fact that he is so close to Lucius-"

"Draco won`t do anything to-" Lily stood up from her seat looking at Lisana.

" And the fact that he hit you? Asked you to join the Death Eaters? No he won`t harm you at all. I thought you were smart enough to stay away from them.(Lily`s voice was growing louder by the minute) Please tell me I did not raise a bad child? I thought I knew you better- " Lily stopped short. Lisana just stared at her mother, horrified. She got up from the table and walked toward the stairs.

"Lisana," began James. But she was already gone.

She slammed the door to her room and flopped onto the bed. She was very confused. She didn`t know whether she should be angry or sad. Her parents still thought she was a Death Eater or might become one. It hurt. And it hurt bad.

  
  


A/N: I`m very sorry for the short and long awaited chapter. But like I said, I need reviews. I`ve also have a load of homework. Please forgive me. 

  



	14. Bad Findings

A/N: For those of you who like your stories reviewed, check out my profile. This chapter is the turning point. 

  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

Lisana sat on her bed, crying. In the last two hours, her world felt like it had collapsed. If she thought the fight with her parents about Draco was bad, then it was nothing compared to what she had just discovered. Now, more than ever, she wanted to leave her home, and never come back.

_Flashback_

Lisana woke up with her shoulder aching. She went down stairs to get something to eat, but Harry stopped her.

" They are having an Order meeting," Harry said to her, " We are not allowed in the kitchen."

" Why are they having a meeting here?" Lisana asked. They never held meetings at other peoples houses. They only held them in top secret places. 

Lisana began to feel dizzy and leaned against the wall. She clutched her shoulder, only to feel blood run into her hand. It was n`t a lot of blood, but enough that the bandage needed to be changed. 

" I thought mom healed that?" asked Harry perplexed. Lisana could n`t answer. Her mother had healed it, so what was wrong? 

"I`m getting mom," Harry said firmly, " Come on" Lisana wanted to protest, but felt to weak to talk. She had n`t spoken to her parents since last night. Harry helped her to stand up straight and walked down the stairs. Lisana sat in a chair, and waited.

"What`s wrong?" Lily asked Lisana, and then she looked at her shoulder. Her expression changed from concern to confusion. 

" James," Lily called, " Come here, please." James came out and looked at Lisana, then turned to Lily. 

" I thought you healed that with a charm last night?" James asked Lily.

" I did but," Lily paused a moment, " Oh I must have just been to angry to do the charm completely. Sorry." Lily repaired her shoulder, and shooed them back upstairs. Lisana, however, knew that they had to put all the charms back on the kitchen before the meeting could restart. The spells and charms were to keep people from over hearing the meeting.

Quietly, she crept into ths kitchen through the other door. Many people she recognized sat around the kitchen table(The table seemed to have a spell on it to make it bigger). Some stood on the outside. They were talking very loudly, and she found that she did n`t have to be so quiet. 

She snuck around to the cupboards that were under the sink, and crawled in them. She had to push some of the items inside around so she could fit, but other than that she was completely comfortable.

" Now, then," said a voice she recognized as Dumbledore`s, " About Lisana. We have the location charm on her, so we will be able to find out if Lucius bothers her again. The Dark Roses, I can not stop her from getting, but I doubt she will become a Death Eater."

" And what about Draco?" asked Remus. 

" I don`t think Lisana should be speaking to him. He could be leading her into a trap. We must all keep an eye out for her. She will be weak when it comes to the Death Eaters." 

Lisana had enough. They had been tracking her like an animal for the past few weeks. That was how James had found Lucius and her in the alley. They all thought she was turning to the wrong side. They thought Draco was n`t a good person at heart just because of who his father was. Now she was pissed, but she did n`t dare move, and she really hoped they would not check the location charm any time soon. 

The meeting ended an hour later. They had spent the majority of the time talking about Lisana, also about her eye color. That she did n`t understand at all. After everyone had left, Lisana ran all the way to her room. She felt too betrayed to even care if the Death Eaters were after her. She felt to sad to realized her parents only wanted to help her. She felt to upset to live. And here she found herself fall onto the bed and cry.

After most of the day was gone, Lisana made up her mind. She did n`t want to stay in the house that night. Her family knew something had upset her, but they all thought it was Malfoy. 

Lisana opened her window, and climbed onto her broom. She soared out into the evening sky, and felt a cold sting in her face. The air rushed by , making her black hair fly behind her, and everything seemed forgotten. She never wanted this moment to end. It felt to much like a happiness that she wanted no one but herself to have. 

After a while, Lisana landed next to the fence. But this time, she was on the other side. Lisana found her beloved horse, and stared at him. She felt a power rise inside of her, and it seemed to compel her to go to the horse.

" Come, Silverstar," she whispered, " Come to me now." The silver horse reared to the sky. It began to trot towards Lisana. 

" I will be your friend," said Lisana, " Only if you let me." The hose was now only a few feet away. It slowed to a walked, stood beside Lisana. 

She carefully brushed her fingers across the horse. She felt it`s soft fur, and knew that the horse would let her ride him. Easing herself up, she left her broom on the ground, and sat atop of the horse. 

" Walk Silverstar," she said, and the horse did. Soon, they were galloping across the night, and Lisana felt as free as a bird. 

Lisana did n`t know how long she rode for. It had been many hours, because the sun began to rise in the direction she was facing. She slowed Silverstar to a walk.

" We are heading east," she said out loud. Silverstar, who had been running all night, did not even seem tired. Only then did Lisana realized how far they had gone. And now she was a little frightened. About half a mile away, there was an enormous manor. And right in front of her, was Draco Malfoy.

" Glad to see you know your directions," he said giving her a strange look. It wasn`t everyday that Lisana appeared on a horse.

" Is that your house?" she asked getting down.

" Well, it`s more like a home that I go to on vacation. Our regular home is much larger." 

"Oh," said Lisana. This manor seemed to be the size of ten of her house. Then she remembered Lucius.

" Is your father here?" she asked trying to make it sound casual.

" No," said Draco, " Just my mother and I. Why?" 

" Oh, no reason. I just did n`t want to get in trouble for-for trespassing."

" Lisana," said Draco now smiling, " You are a horrible liar." She smiled too. 

Silverstar, who had waited for Lisana to climb back up, neighed for her attention. She looked at the horse, and back at Draco.

" I better be going," she said sadly. She really did not want to go home. Lisana knew her parents would be upset with her for leaving. She also knew they could use the tracking charm, and could find her. They would n`t want her to become a Death Eater over night. Lisana felt angry tears come to her eyes, but she didn`t want to cry in front of Draco.

" Are you OK?" Draco asked concerned. Lisana could n`t stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked away from Draco, ashamed. But Draco was understanding. He pulled her close to him, and she cried on his shoulder. They sat on the ground together, and Draco wrapped his cloak around her. After a few minutes, Lisana began to drift off to sleep, with Draco still holding her. 

******

Draco looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. He did n`t understand why Lisana had begun crying, but all he wanted to do was make her stop. All she had on was white shirt, and muggle jeans. So he decided to wrap his cloak around her. Her skin was ice cold, but she had n`t seemed to notice. He wondered if he should bring her inside. The ground was cold and still had snow on it. He could tell she had n`t slept in a while. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her back to the manor. Silverstar followed after him. 

****

Lisana awoke to the smell of fresh flowers. She noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place. The couch she was on was a soft, velvet green. The carpet was silver and the high walls were too. The curtains were also a velvet green. The marble fireplace in front of her was lit. Off to her left, Draco sat looking like he was thinking.

" Draco?" Lisana asked quietly sitting up. He looked at her and smiled a little.

" Your awake. Good."

" Is this your manor?" Lisana asked. The one room she was in, was enormous. Draco walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

" Why don`t you use floo powder to make your parents believe your home. Then you can come back here." Lisana nodded. She did n`t want her parents to use the location charm, and have them find her miles away from home, and with Draco. That would only make matters worse. She grabbed some floo powder and went home. She told Draco she would be back later, and thanked him for everything.

******

Her parents were in the kitchen with Harry. Catelin was also there. They were all eating lunch. She was surprised that her parents had n`t noticed she was gone. 

" Hungry?" James asked her. He smiled at her, but Lisana did n`t return it. She sat down in the chair, and looked at her parents.

" How could you?" she asked finally. Everyone looked at her.

" I trusted all of you, and you treat me like some kind of animal?" Lisana`s voice was getting louder by the minute.

" What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

" Don`t think that I would n`t find out what the Order was doing. Don`t think for one minute that I would n`t notice a Location charm. Or how Draco might be 'dangerous' just because of his father. And Harry, you told them about Draco hitting me. I suppose I`m just some kind of time bomb to all of you. Like I`m really going to become some kind of monstrous creature who kills people for the fun of it? DO I SEEM LIKE THAT KIND OF PERSON TO YOU? Do I seem like a Death Eater?" 

Everyone looked around the table, too stunned to speak. James sighed and put his head in his hands.

" Take the spell off," Lisana said, " Now. I don`t want it on any more." James and Lily shared a look, and complied. 

Lisana then ran upstairs and packed up all her Hogwarts things. She would come back in a day or two to get them, but the rest of vacation, she would be at Draco`s. She walked downstairs to the fireplace, and left.

******

Draco had a plate of sandwiches on the table when Lisana arrived. He had given her the name of the kitchen fireplace so she would n`t end up somewhere else.

" Hi," she said still a little upset. She sat down and he handed her a sandwich. Gratefully, she took it and ate. 

Draco watched her for a while. " So," he asked, " Why were you so upset?"

" Oh, it`s kind of a long story, and I really don`t feel up to talking about it right now." The real reason she did n`t want to tell him was because most of it had to do with him and his father. The rest of the day, Draco showed Lisana around the manor. Lisana had never seen anything so big in her life. 

In the evening, Lisana and Draco practiced for Quidditch. They played well into the night. Finally, they landed there brooms(Lisana had borrowed Draco`s because hers was still by the fence) on a balcony and sat in a chair. 

Lisana rested her head on Draco shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. Lisana closed her eyes and let the wind rush over her face. For a while, they sat in silence, staring up at the stars. Finally, they fell asleep.

A/N: I have been waiting a long time to write this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love ya guys!


	15. Valentines Day

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I don`t know if yours will be posted, because for some reason the thing is being weird. I re-wrote this chapter three times.

*IMPORTANT* All right, at the end of this chapter, I`m going to ask a few questions. I need these answered in order to continue the story. So if you don`t answer them, I won`t continue. Answer them right in a review. I want at least five, depending on the answers I get.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Lisana sat with Draco eating a plate of eggs and toast. Well, it was more like pushing her food around. The impact of yesterday was beginning to take it`s toll, and she did n`t feel hungry. Across from her sat Narcissa Malfoy, Draco`s mom. She had been very pleased to meet Lisana.

"Lisana," she said now, " Draco and I are attending a ball tonight. You should join us. Draco can escort you." 

Narcissa smiled upon her, and Lisana returned the smile. But inside her stomach was turning. The guests at the ball would mostly be Death Eaters. She cursed inwardly. 

" I`d loved to," Lisana replied politely. She did n`t want to find out what would happen if she had answered no. 

" Excellent!" Narcissa said, " I will have to take you to see my robe designer." 

Lisana gulped at the thought of an expensive designer. She had n`t thought to bring money from home. 

" It will be my treat," said Narcissa sensing her inward struggle.

" Oh, I could n`t-"

"Nonsense," said Draco`s mother in a firm tone, " Now you finish up, and we will get you fitted." 

She went to leave the dining area, but Lisana stopped her.

" Mrs. Malfoy-" 

" Please call me Narcissa."

"OK, Narcissa, what is the ball being held for?"

" Why, for Valentine`s Day of course," she replied with a fake, cheeky smile. 

'Shit,' Lisana thought. She had n`t owled Fred or even gave him a present. She was sure that he had one for her. Then she caught Draco`s look.

" What?" she asked a bit irritated.

" Do you realize what your getting yourself into?" he asked. 

Lisana thought a moment. Tonight was going to be hell for her. She had never been to a ball, nor did she know how the 'proper' way to act around these people. 

" Well," she snapped, " What was I suppose to do? I could n`t say no." Then in a more calm tone, " I`m going to need your help tonight Draco." 

Draco smirked, " Lissy is asking for my help? What strange things have descended."

Lisana rolled her eyes. " Please. I really need your help. And why Lissy? Everyone calls me Lis or Lisana."

Draco leaned forward in his chair, and folded his hands neatly on the table. " I`m not everyone am I?" he stated with a smirk. 

  
  


******

" Well, now all we need is the color," said Madam Laka . Madam Laka was the dress robe designer. She was scrawny, with blond hair, and a lot of make up. She was one of the only witch Lisana had ever met who smoked. At the moment, she was blowing smoke into Lisana`s face, who in turn, tried not to cough.

" We could go with a red, pink, and white for Valentine`s," said Madam Laka with a trace of disgust. 

"Oh, no," said Narcissa , " That`s a bit too cheery if you catch my meaning." 

" How about a green and silver mix with black trim?" 

Narcissa thought about this a moment. Then she looked at Lisana and said, " A lot of people will be wearing those colors, but I think a nice shade of blue would do you just. Especially with those bright eyes of yours."

After paying, Narcissa took Lisana to the jewelry shop, and then to the manor.

" Get some rest," she instructed Lisana, " You have four hours. This ball will go on well into the early morning."

********

Lisana looked in the mirror. She loved the reflection staring back at her, though a bit taken aback by the weight loss. She did n`t need to loose any weight. Her light blue robes were long sleeved, and touched the ground. The waste and cuffs were trimmed with silver as were the bottom and the V-shaped neck line. At the waste of the robes, the blue split into a down ward V. The V was a shimmery silver color. Her jewelry was also silver. She had a diamond necklace and earrings to match. Lisana`s shoes were open toe heels, that had traces of silver over blue. Her black hair was charmed half up, with curls hanging down her back. She had on a light silver eye shadow and lip stick. Her cheeks also had a hint of rose. Before leaving her room, she put the blue flamed orb into the secret pocket she had charmed by Madam Laka. It was n`t uncommon for women to ask for a pocket in the robes to keep things in.

She stepped outside, and met Draco. His mouth hit the ground when he saw her. Draco had on silver and black dress robes. Lisana was thankful that they did n`t contain ruffles. They met Narcissa and took a porkey to the ball. 

******

Draco held out his arm, and Lisana took it. As they walked, Lisana took notice that many of the men wore green, silver, or black. And the women wore dark green, silver, purple, or blue. She was glad that she did n`t look out of place. She also noticed that the ball room was decorated with black colored roses. She thought it was a little inappropriate for Valentine`s Day.

" Draco," said a voice Lisana dreaded to hear, " Do use your manners." They turned to see Lucius and some others around him.

" Hello again Ms. Potter," he said with a fake smile, " I believe you have not yet met some of my guests." He turned to those around him.

" This is Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, and Rookwood," said Lucius. Lisana looked at Bellatrix. She had long black hair like Sirius. Probably because they were cousin. But unlike Sirius, her eyes held a blank look and her expression was stone cold.

" I`ve heard about you," she said to Lisana, " You're the Potter`s little one." Lisana did n`t say anything.

" Why don`t you join us in the art room after," said Lucius, " That way you can meet everyone properly." It was n`t a question, but a command. She felt Draco jerk her hand.

" I`d be delighted," she answered smoothly. But inside, she was ready to scream. There was no way in hell she would dare say no. They might use a curse on her to force out valuable information. Things about what Dumbledore and the others were doing. Of course they did n`t know a thing about the Order of the Phoenix, but Lisana did n`t want to be the cause of why they might find out. If she went willing, then she would be able to lie, and tell them false answers.

" Good," Lucius said, " But do excuse us for now. We have business do to." They walked away leaving Lisana and Draco standing there. 

" You should not have done that," Draco hissed into her ear, " Do you have any idea-"

" I have none what so ever, except the fact that I could n`t say no ," she replied sharply. 

Lisana walked over to the tables set up around the room. 

"Thirsty?" Draco asked.

"I could use a Firewiskey," Lisana replied. 

"Oh, little Lissy drinks, " commented Malfoy.

" One, I`m not little. Two, they are n`t that strong."

" Whatever," Draco said. Then, turning his attention to the center of the table, he touched a black rose. It was a single rose in a crystal vase that reminder Lisana of the Dark Roses. She was surprised as she realized that most of the roses in her probably were Dark Roses. Lisana worried Draco might cut himself, but he did n`t. Then she thought that it was because he was a Death Eater. 

" Two Firewiskeys," he commanded. They instantly appeared. Lisana looked on bewildered and amused.

" The roses are link to the kitchen," Draco explained, " All I have to do is touch and order. Then the house elves send up the food." 

They both sat in silence for a while. Lisana thought about what Lucius might ask her. She was really worried about slipping up. 

" Let`s dance," Draco said suddenly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The music was a little too classic for Lisana, but she danced anyway. They danced three more songs, until a slow one came on.

" Um, do you want to dance with me to this?" Draco asked a bit uneasy.

" Sure," Lisana replied trying not to laugh at his insecurity. 

Draco put his hands on her waste, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed very slowly in tune with the music. She felt very relaxed and secure. She felt Draco`s body go from easy to tense, but did n`t think about it. Lisana began to feel like everything was fading around her. It seemed to be only her and Draco in that very moment. He seemed to be feeling the same because he leaned closer to her. Lisana`s mind was going crazy. She did n`t ever want Draco to let go of her. She felt safe, for the first time in years. Lisana then realized how close they were. Their faces, their lips were only inches apart. She felt her stomach start to flutter, and her heart start to pound faster and louder.

But the music ended, and so did the moment. Draco pulled away quickly, as if he was afraid of something. They stood there in an awkward silence, until someone interrupted them.

" There you two are," said Lucius with a sly grin, " A word with you both if you please." He turned swiftly around, and they followed him. 

*******

James and Lily sat with the rest of the Order. After they told what had happened, no one had said a word. James was angry as hell. He felt the spell should have never been put on her, and that they should have been more honest with her. Lily was sick to her stomach with worry. While everyone, including Harry, felt guilty. 

" Well," Dumbledore said, " I think at this point, Lisana has to be the one to make the decisions."

" I think that should have been done in the first place," James scoffed. He was in a terrible mood.

  


******

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Potter`s living room. He desperately wanted to take back what he had told his parents. Lisana was very angry and had n`t been back since yesterday. Ron and Hermione had tried to comfort him, but it did little to help the guilt he felt.

Fred, on the other hand, was mad at Lisana. He had gone to see her on Valentine`s Day only to find that she had left. She had n`t even thought about him, and he was angry. 

******

A/N: ok, shity ending I know, but I need the questions answered in order to continue. These are Very important to the plot. Please review and answer them.

*QUESTIONS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE*

1.Do you want Lisana to go back to school yet(she is on her last day of vacation right now), or do you want me to launch into the ending of the story?

2. Do you want a sequel to this? If so, who about as the main character Harry/Ron/Hermione(mostly Harry) or Lisana/Draco/Renee( mostly Lisana). I`m going to write one about James/Lily/Sirius/Remus later.


	16. Not Knowing

A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to be very short. Basically it is a filler chapter, because I`m still deciding on the ending. It will either be in five chapters, or ten. Anyway, if you haven`t answered the questions at the bottom, then please do so. It is the only way I`m going to figure this out.

On a happier note, I have two weeks off from school coming up, and can work on this story.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Madison Stine, Blaire Cine, Evie Hiride, and Ginny Weasley all sat in at the table while Tom brought them their Butterbeers. Their parents had allowed them to go to Diagon Alley. The four sat in deep thought. It wasn`t like Lisana to just wander off without permission. They wanted to do something to help, but like everyone else, they didn`t know what. As Dumbledore had put it to all of them, they needed more information in order to help her. 

Madison sighed and stood up. " You know how Lisana has been hanging around Malfoy a lot?"

" Yeah," Blaire said disgusted, even though she thought Draco Malfoy was very cute.

" I bet she is with him now," continued Madison, " She knows no one would look for her there. It`s the perfect hide out."

" You absolutely right," Evie stated with new enthusiasm, " We can go and find her!" 

" Just one problem with that plan," Ginny said sadly, " Lis chose to go there. What makes you think she`d want to come back. You know how angry she is. I doubt we could change her mind."

" You have a point, but we can`t abandon Lis. She`s our best friend. We have to protect her," stated Blaire.

" The problem is how," said Madison, " There is no way I`m telling anyone in the order."

" After what they did to her last time," said Evie, " I don`t think Lis would ever speak to us again. She would think we had be traded her."

" Now you know I feel," Harry said behind them. They turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

" Harry-" Ginny said softly. She knew how much he had been hurting over having to tell about Draco and Lisana.

" Listen," Harry interrupted her, " Do you have any idea where Lisana is? Do you know anything at all?"

" No," said Evie, " Not at the moment." The other three girls shot a look at each other, and knew it was for the best that they lie. If Harry ever found out Lisana was with Draco, he would blow a lid. They all knew that Harry did things without thinking them through first, and that could result in making matters worse.

*******

Fred paced his room angrily. He was pissed that Lisana would do this to him. He had thought that she loved him, but no. Oh, he knew that Lisana was off with Draco now. After what his sister had said in Diagon Alley. As soon as he heard those words, he had wrapped up the extendable ear, and disapperated home. 

" I don`t care if she dies!" Fred said, " SHE IS NOTHING BUT A SLUT! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!" Fred kicked his bed as hard as possible.

" I HATE HER!" He slumped onto the bed, and for the first time in years, he cried. Fred cried and cried. After a few hours, he fell into a deep sleep. Little had Fred known, he was not the only that had heard his rampage.

A/N: Ok, no Lisana or Draco in this one, but I need the questions answered in order to continue. These are Very important to the plot. Please review and answer them if you have not already.

*QUESTIONS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE*

1.Do you want Lisana to go back to school yet(she is on her last day of vacation right now), or do you want me to launch into the ending of the story?

2. Do you want a sequel to this? If so, who about as the main character Harry/Ron/Hermione(mostly Harry) or Lisana/Draco/Renee( mostly Lisana). I`m going to write one about James/Lily/Sirius/Remus later.


	17. Dancing Among Death Eaters

A/N: OK, here it is. The continuing chapter. I think that the sequel I was going to write to this will be put into this story. If that made any sense to you at all, then good. I had a really hard time deciding and thank you to all the reviewers who helped me out. This story may not end the way I want it to, but oh well. 

IMPORTANT: I forgot to add that the last chapter took place Valentine`s day afternoon. I don't want anyone to be confused by that.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

  


" Sit down," said Lucius pointing to a green velvet chair. Lisana was in some kind of office place, but Lucius had only four candles lit, so it was hard to recognize anything. However, she did know that Nott, Rookwood, and Bellatrix Lestrange were with her.

" Lisana Potter," said Lucius carefully, " You are greatest of us all, and could rule over the magic world if you wished."

" What the hell are you going on about Malfoy," said Lisana, her anger rising. It had seemed to do that a lot lately. She was so sick of everyone playing cat and mouse games with her.

" Do you know who and what you are? Or have your parents kept that from you too?" he asked. Lisana was sure he was wearing a smirk on his face.

" Well, if they have kept something from me, then I`m not surprised. ," Lisana said angrily. And she instantly regretted it. She let Malfoy in, and she knew it. No matter how hard Lisana tried to get her family out of her head and pretend she hated them, she knew it was n`t true. She was still upset and still hurt by what had happened. And it was her weakness. The worst part was that now Malfoy knew. And Lisana knew that it would be his weapon against her. 

" Well," he said, " Of course. They only want to protect you, correct?" He paused. "Or, they wanted to keep you from using your power. They did n`t want you to become better than them. Such power hungry people as themselves."

Lisana felt like screaming out and throwing curses at Malfoy. How dare he say that about the ones she loved. But she knew better than to do it at a house full of Death Eaters. 

" Lisana," Lucius continued, " You are a very gifted person. You have the power to do what no other person can do."

Lisana smirked a little, " Like?" Maybe she could enjoy putting him to the test. He was trying to explain something important as carefully as possible. And he did n`t want to tell her all that he knew about it.

" Well," Lucius said without missing a beat, " Your muggle animal, the horse? Has it ever come relatively close to you before?" Lisana thought about it and realized that Lucius might know something about her that she needed to know. 

" Look at this," he said handing her a mirror. Lisana looked into the mirror to see that her eyes were pure silver colored. She gaped but quickly regained her composure.

" Charmed," Lisana said after setting down the mirror, even though she knew her eyes did that. She had seen it before, and it had scared her.

" You know that it isn`t," he said, " How about we move on to the blue flamed orb. _Accio orb_!" The orb Lisana had been given flew out of her pocket and onto the table. She was slightly surprised to see that it too, was silver.

" Lupin gave you this, correct? Do you know what this does?" asked Lucius, " It controls your power so you can`t use it! That`s why your parents gave it to you. They knew you were powerful, but did n`t want you to be. Am I right?" Lisana could n`t think at the moment what to say. She did n`t want to agree with Malfoy, but he was right.

" What about the black roses? The Dark Roses?" Lisana asked.

" Lisana, don`t you see?" continued Lucius as if he never heard her, "You can have a family that loves you and would do anything for you. You can have everything you ever want. You can have...Draco."

" What do you know about family Malfoy, and what makes you think I like Draco?"

" Us," came a feminine voice A.K.A. Bella, " We can be your family. After all, that is what we are, one big happy family. And if your feelings for Draco are mutual, then that is Ok."

Lisana thought about this. She knew that they were only trying to lure her into becoming a Death Eater, and it seemed like a good thing. But Lisana was smarter. She decided to play along with their little game.

" Is there a name for this little power I have?" she asked with a slight sneer.

" Yes," said Lucius, " You are a Meta."

********

" We may have more information concerning Lisana Potter," said Emily Mathews. She was one of he spies for the Order of the Phoenix. She had been working with the Order for the past three years since she got out of Feoraxon School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

" What is it?" asked Dumbledore calmly. Sirius and Remus sat across his desk next to Emily. They decided that it was best for them to hear the information first. That way, if it was bad, they would tell Lily and James. 

" I overheard a few teenagers at the Leaky Cauldron," said Emily, " They were talking about how Lisana might be with Draco Malfoy."

" No, she would n`t dare," Sirius said angrily, " Damn it! She knows better!"

" Calm down," said Remus, " As much as it seems hard to believe, I`m not all that surprised. They seemed to get awfully close this year. But I do believe Draco would n`t hurt her." 

" What makes you so sure?" asked Lily walking into the office with Catelin and James. The others just kind of gaped at them. 

" Ah," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, " I just sent a house elf to fetch you."

Lily ignored him. " How can you be so sure, Remus?" she asked again.

" Because," he answered, " He has had many opportunities before, so why would he do something now? If he needs her for something, then it will take a while. Nothing will happen over night. "

" Remus is right," Catelin put in, "I`m sure she will be fine." 

" Now," James asked, " What is the plan of action? I`m not leaving her over there."

" We find out as much as we can," said Dumbledore, " That is were Severus comes in." 

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, " That pompous, idiotic, greasey haired git?" 

" Would n`t that be a bad thing?" asked Catelin, " I mean don`t the other Death Eaters know that Severus is a trader?"

"No," said Dumbledore, " They never found that he was working for both sides. They only know– think that he is a neutral person. He does n`t have a side. However, he still favors the dark side, he just isn`t involved. [A/N: Sorry if this sounds too Star Wars] He is still friends with most of the Death Eaters. We may not be able to get inside as we had before, but at least we will have something." 

They all sat silently in thought. There would be a lot of planning to do. But something interrupted their thoughts. One of the pictures on Dumbledore`s wall began talking to him. The picture was one of a previous Headmaster to Hogwarts. It was an old man, with no hair. The robes he was wearing seemed worn and old fashion.

"Albus," said the picture, " I carry grave news. A young Gryffindor was murdered on this evening just a while ago." The picture paused.

" Go on," encouraged Dumbledore gravely.

" It was a fourth year girl named Blaire Cine." Lily gasped as James, Catelin, Sirius, and Remus, sat in shock. Emily bowed her head. Dumbledore just sighed and stood up.

"We have got to get our plans into motion. There is no time for grief yet. As we speak, there is a ball being held. It started early this afternoon. Severus was invited and if Lisana is anywhere with Draco, then it will be at the Malfoy ball."

" Don`t you think it will be a little odd that he show up six hours later?" James asked.

" We`ll find an excuse," Dumbledore said, " Emily would you and Remus kindly fetch Severus." 

******

"Well?"asked Draco when Lisana emerged from the meeting. Lisana just raised her eyebrows in question.

" What did they have to say?" He looked impatient. Lisana could n`t help but laugh at his expression. 

" Oh .ha. ha. ha." said Draco in anger though Lisana knew it was fake. He took Lisana by the hand and started pulling her somewhere. 

" Where we going?" she asked curiously.

" Out," Draco answered. He lead her out a door that was off to the side and across a large court yard. They sat down on a bench by a pond.

" So what did my father want with you?" Draco asked after a minute. 

Lisana looked around. She was in a beautiful garden, obviously charmed, but it shocked her to see the flowers were all black roses. She thought about the earlier question she had asked Lucius Malfoy.

Then Lisana began to think about the power they had been talking about. If she had such power, how did she make it work? Was there anyone else who was a Meta, like her? She tried to decipher how to find one. 

'Let`s see,' Lisana thought ignoring Draco waving his hand in front of her face, 'Harry could be one. They gave him an orb, too. But why isn`t Lucius questioning Harry, too? Maybe because Harry isn`t a fool and attended a ball full of Death Eaters.' Lisana put her head in her hands. 

" Earth to Lisana," Draco said poking her hand.

" What?" she asked sitting up and looking at him.

"You never answered my question," Draco said.

" Hold on and let me think a minute," said Lisana.

' Ok, so I`ll rule out Harry for now, because I don`t think he is a Meta. My eyes change color. Who else has eyes that change to a silver color. There is Blaire, Madison, Hermione, and Ginny. None of them have eyes that change. There is Evie, Ron, Fred, and George. Nope. The rest of the Quidditch team and the people in my classes. I`ve never seen anything unusually about them.' 

" Lissy," Draco said, " How long is this going to take? I only asked what my father wanted."

" He just wanted to know if I wanted to be a Death Eater," stated Lisana plainly. 

" Well," said Draco with amusement, " You seem to think it isn`t that big of a deal." 

" Look, I`ve still a lot of thinking to do."

" Need any help?" Draco asked. Lisana looked at him. Should she tell him? He might understand what she was going through. But instead, she just sighed and looked down at the ground. 

Lisana felt Draco touch her chin. He moved her head up so that she was looking him in the eye.

" You know I will do anything you want if it will help you through whatever you are trying to figure out ," Draco said seriously. 

Lisana smiled up at him. "Thank you Draco."

*******

Severus Snape walked into the Malfoy Manor and went to the main room. People were floating about with drinks in their hands, chatting away with one another. Dark Roses decorated the halls and tables of the ball room. Classical music drifted through the air ever so softly.

"Ah Severus," said a voice behind him, " So good of you to join us."

" Lucius," said Severus tuning to meet the silver haired man , " Why would I miss a fine evening to 'catch up on things'." 

" So, interested in what is new," Lucius smirked. " Come, I will fill you in on all the details." 

Severus walked with Lucius into one of his private offices. The office held nothing but two desks and chairs. This was were Lucius would talk to people. Lucius took a chair and motioned to Severus to do the same.

"Severus," Lucius began, " We finally have a secret weapon. I have found a Meta. One with powers that could help us gain allies that can win this war for us. It ill be remarkable."

" And who is this Meta you have found?" asked Severus, though he had an idea of who it could be.

" Ah, that I can not let you in on. Of course, it was you who chose to leave the circle. I am afraid that the Dark Lord might kill you on his way to victory. You are not a traitor, no. But you are a coward for leaving in the eyes of Master. You will pay for what you did you realize."

" I am aware Lucius," said Severus, " You also realize that I can not return. HE will torture me before death. If HE even grants me death when he is through."

Lucius nodded and they walked back out to the ball. Severus search for Lisana whenever he got the chance. But so far, he had n`t seen her.

******

" Draco, why is there no color at this ball? It`s so...so...."

" Dark?" Draco finished for her, " Well, why don`t I cast a spell to bring you white horse and pink bunnies. Then I will turn the entire manor to gold, and you can– 

" Draco!" Lisana scolded, " I was only joking."

" So I guess you don`t want the lavender bedroom set and matching robes then?" asked Draco innocently. Lisana glared at him. " Draco, you– 

But something made her stop mid sentence. It was like a lightbulb clicking on in her head. 'Lavender,' she thought, ' Lavender. Renee`s eyes had changed to lavender that night I had the dream. Maybe...'

" Draco," Lisana said quickly, " Do you have a fireplace and some floo powder?"

******

"Lisana," Draco asked, " Where are you going?"

" Home." Draco looked a little sad hearing this so Lisana added, " Just for a bit. You want to come?"

" Oh yes," Draco began sarcastically, " I would oh so want to walk into a house protected against me, a Death Eater, with hundreds of charms. Not to mention it is full of people who would just love to curse me into the ground. And let`s not get started on the fact that your family is probably thinking I did something very bad to you and are ready to send me to Azkaban." 

Lisana eyed him with a glare, " Would you rather stay at a ball full of Death Eaters?"

" Think I should bring your parents a house warming gift?"

" Think they got some when they moved into the house eighteen years ago."

" Godrick`s Hollow," Lisana shouted stepping into the blue flames. 

Lisana stepped out of the fireplace and landed in the kitchen. Draco followed right behind her. She walked through the house and upstairs to her room. Her parents did n`t seem to be home. 

Lisana walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a shoe box. She took out a key, and touched it to the box. The box sprang open, revealing an assortment of papers. Lisana looked through it and pulled out a violet one. It was a letter Renee had owled her a week after she left. It had her home address and floo address so Lisana could visit her. She quickly got the address and went back downstairs with Draco following behind her. 

" Lisana?" asked a sleepy voice from behind her.

" Oh, hi Harry," she said. She was a bit surprised by him, because she had forgotten that he was there.

" What in the bloody hell is HE doing here?!" Harry asked referring to Draco.

" I brought him here, " said Lisana annoyed, " We were just up in my bedroom."

" Up in your bedroom?" Harry asked in horror, " What were you doing up there?"

" None of your business Potter," said Draco draping his arm around Lisana. He smirked at Harry`s expression. Lisana looked at the clock which read nine. She did n`t have time for their games. She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and grabbed Draco`s arm. They stepped in and went off to Renee`s.

A/N: Not one of my better endings, but oh well. I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. Please review. The next chapter should be up in a few weeks. 


	18. Meta

A/N: This chapter is probably going to confuse the hell out of you all. It explains a lot. So I tried to put it as simple as possible. Please be patient. This will all come together soon. **Also note that I changed the character look up to Draco and James instead of James and Harry. And the genre to Drama instead of General. Also the title for the last chapter should be Dancing Among Death Eaters, but I don`t know if it changed or not. **

  


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Lisana and Draco sat in Renee`s living room. Renee had been standing by the fireplace as if she suspected that they were coming. Upon entering, Renee had offered them tea and bid Lisana to sit on the couch. Soren had kindly asked Draco if he were up for a game of Quidditch. The team was meeting at a Quidditch pitch for practice, and with Renee home, they needed an extra player. Draco had agreed after Lisana told him to go.

" I feel you have troubles on your mind," Renee said to Lisana.

Lisana looked at Renee. She had n`t changed a bit. A the moment, she was wearing long white robes. Her black hair was in long waves down her back, and with the white robes, it made her eyes look even greener. 

Lisana sipped her tea, and faced Renee. " Have you ever heard of a Meta?" she asked.

Renee sipped her tea, and stared out the window. " Ancient protectors of the good and peace," she said after a moment. Lisana looked at her curiously.

" Protectors?" she asked, " They have much power, then?"

" Yes, that is why there are so few. They are feared, loved, and betrayed. They are a dying race."

" I don`t understand," Lisana said.

" No, you would n`t . And I`m really not the best person to explain that to you."

" Please Renee," Lisana pleaded, " If you don`t tell me, then I will never know." 

Renee sat in silence for a moment. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a green flamed orb.

" This," began Renee, " This is the Orb of Percades. It carries the power to it hold power. Metas have much power. So much, that it can kill them and others around them. The Orb controls that power, so Metas do not harm anyone against their will. I trust you have yours as well?"

" Yes," said Lisana reaching into her pocket and pulling hers out, " But why are they different colors?"

" The colors represent the power within. Do your eyes change color when you are scared, angry, shocked, or any other strong emotion?"

" I`ve only seen them change a few times, but yes. They change to the color of silver."

" Ah, so you have the Orb of Aiadats." said Renee, " You will note that the Orb changes when your eyes change. That is the Orb functioning your power. They all have special names. Each name was given by the witch or wizard who created your Orb. My eyes change to the color of lavender, hence the Orb does, too."

" So these witches and wizards created the Orbs because all the Metas were dying from their own power?" Lisana asked curiously.

" Yes," Renee answered, " These Orbs are what saved the last of the Metas. Unfortunately, the Orbs are made for certain powers. Those who could not create an Orb for their power, usually died. It took thousands of years for some Metas. Many generations have held that Orb, and the secrets to making them are known to few. Do not lose it."

" My brother, Harry, has an Orb. Does that mean he is a Meta, too?"

" Not necessarily. From what I have understood, your parents were informed that a prophecy was made. They only know that one of there children has special power and they were to be given the Orbs. What color is Harry`s Orb?"

" It has a red flame in it. Remus said the power varied for each person."

" And it does. I will explain the power later. Harry has the Orb of Gengus, and it probably does not belong to him."

" How did they come across these Orbs?"

" Dumbledore I would suppose had a hand in it. Though, I also think he knew what the powers are. I have a strong feeling that he is also a Meta." 

"I have never seen his eyes change color. They only twinkle."

" That is because he has either passed his powers on or has become powerful enough to control all the power and does not need the Orb anymore. Your eyes only change when your power changes. The Orbs help protect you and the people around you, so your eyes give away fair warning. That is a result of the Orb. The Orb is a shield to all. But it is a problem that Harry has an Orb. There could be another Meta out there without it or with the wrong Orb. The only way to tell if you have the right Orb is if your eyes change. Are you getting all of this?"

" Let me sum it up," Lisana said, " I have the Orb of Aiadats. It controls my power and changes my eyes to protect people. My eyes changing also signifies that I have the right Orb. Harry has the wrong Orb which is a problem. You have the Orb of Percades, and you`re also a Meta."

" That is correct," said Renee, " Now about the powers. Have you done anything unusual lately?"

" This horse, Silverstar, I can now ride him and I never could before."

" You see, your power is Aiadats. This power was named after the Orb and it`s creator. You can talk to creatures, both muggle and magical. You can also control them into doing what you want them to do, because they will obey a Meta."

" How do I use this power?" Lisana asked. 

" How did you use it on the horse?"

" I was wishing that it would let me pet it and ride it."

" There. Animals know and sense things humans do not. They can sense feelings, and wants. The horse obeyed your wish, because it knows you are powerful, and it respects that.

" Now Lisana, that is your individual power. No other Meta can do that. However, Metas have common powers, too. For example, we are born with the ability to fight and protect. And we all have the power to talk to each other."

" Like mind power?" Lisana asked amazed.

" Well, you could call it that. It is more like a feeling. Some have developed that potential to speak with the mind. But mostly, it is just feeling. I knew you would be coming to talk to me today, because I felt it. It is a power of knowing." 

" What is your power?"

" My power is Percades. I can control and produce fire, wind, and water elements."

"Wow," Lisana could n`t believe all of this. She was a Meta with the power to speak to animals, fight evil, and know what other Metas were thinking or feeling. It was awesome.

" How many other Metas are there?"

" There use to be thousands of them. Why so many, I am not sure of. Now, there are about ten Orbs, and five of them have owners. We have yet to figure out who, because a Meta is secret. I only know of one other besides us. And he does not live near here."

" Lisana, you must always remember to use your powers for the greater good. There have been what people call a fallen Meta. Do not become one."

" But– 

" I think there has been enough explaining for one day. Make sure you practice your powers, but harm nothing. Do not tell others of this power for your protection. Tell only those you must. And always carry your Orb."

" Thank you Renee," Lisana said gratefully, " This really helped me out."

Renee smiled, " You had best get home. And I mean home. Your parents need an explanation. Not to mention you need to catch the Hogwarts express."

" What time is it?" Lisana asked surprised.

" Well, it is two here. But back at your end of our world, I`d say around twelve midnight." [A/N: I don`t really know the time change, so don`t kill me if I`m wrong.]

" Renee, why is your Quidditch team practicing so late?"

" Well, we do have a game against Feoraxon. That, and I did need to speak to you privately. Draco needed to go somewhere."

Lisana thank Renee again, and then got Draco. They stepped into the fire and stepped out again. 

  
  


A/N: Ok. This chapter is a little short, and I left off in a weird spot. So Lisana is either going home or to Draco`s. I hope you all understand what a Meta is. I know this was a little confusing. The next chapter is going to take a little longer to write. Please review! 

This probably isn`t going to end for at least another ten chapters. But in between this fic and the one after it, I`m going to write a few short stories. Just happy fics. After the sequel to this, I`m probably going to write the one about Lily and James.

  
  
  
  



	19. Melgil

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! I know this hasnt been updated in forever, but I have had no plan for this chapter until two minutes ago. Good news is that I am now on vacation. So if I have any inspiration, I will update. And is anyone else having trouble with contraction mark? Mine just arent showing up on my fics.

Also, the story will soon start tying up with any loose ends. If you dont know what Im talking about, then youll find out.

=NOTE= Rabbits are not speaking Elvish in this story. It just has Elvish name elements. Ive been on an LOTR thing this month.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. And Melgil possibly belongs to Tolkien.

======================

Lisana sat in deep thought in the Malfoy manor gardens. The talk with Renee had been a bit surprising, but informing. She could communicate with animals. Oh, this would be fun. Getting up, she walked back to the ball room.

"Done thinking yet, Lissy?"asked Draco.

" Would you stop with the Lissy already?" asked Lisana with irritation.

" Are you trying to change the subject, Lissy?" Draco asked amused.

" Do you have ears or just a mouth which knows not when to stop running?"

" Do you always answer a question with a question?"

" Do you have any pets?"

" I take that as a yes," Draco said satisfied, " And of course I have a pet. I have many pets. Why there are the blood hounds, the wolves, the –

" I meant something a little less gruesome."

" We a have an unfortunate bunny that was found in the back yard," Draco said.

" Why is it unfortunate?" asked Lisana curiously.

" Well, we were going to give it to the blood hounds–

" WHAT?!" Lisana shouted drawing the attention of those around them.

" Nice Lisana, now we have an audience."

" Just take me to the damn rabbit."

" As you wish," Draco said.

= = =

Lisana walked into a cold, damp, cement room. She could see a lot of cages and knew that something as a little off. In one of the cages, blood hounds were barking and clawing at another cage. In the other cage, was a tiny brown rabbit. She quickly ran over, and snatched the cage, causing the loud barks to increase.

" Might I point out that we are not suppose to be here, and you alerting the hounds of your strange presence is not a good idea," Draco said covering his ears.

Lisana rolled her eyes. " Well then why are you standing there? Lets go!"

Draco and Lisana made their way back through the corridors and up flights of stairs to another room. This room was filled with big chairs and had many books. Lisana assumed it to be a library.

Putting the caged rabbit on the floor, Lisana laid on her stomach to come eye level with it. She concentrated as best as she could and formed a picture in her mind. She thought about wanting to talk with the rabbit, and wanting to know information. The rabbits ears pricked up, but did nothing. Again Lisana tried, but nothing happened.

Sighing, she looked at the rabbit. It was staring back at her, and pawing at the cage bars.

" How am I ever going to figure this out?"

" Perhaps," came a cold voice behind her, " If you, for once, cleared your mind and concentrated harder, you shall have more willful results."

Lisana whipped around to see Professor Snape standing with his hands folded in front of him. Lisana stood up and faced him.

" What are you talking about?" she asked with distaste.

" Miss Potter, as much of an idiot as you seem to think I am, I do know a certain thing or two about communication skills with the mind. For example, the rabbit wants out of its cage."

" How did you know?" Lisana asked curiously.

" It doesnt take a master mind to figure that out."

Lisana remained silent, and made a promise to free the rabbit where it would be safe. But at the moment, she was more worried about Snape.

" Im not going home," she said facing him.

" What makes you think I would bring you back?" he questioned her.

" I know–

" You seem to know nothing," Snape sneered.

" Do you want something?" asked Lisana now getting annoyed.

" Clearly your parents have taught you no manners, Potter."

Lisana glared at Snape. She did not have time for this. Picking up the caged rabbit, she made to walk past Snape, only to find that he would not let her pass.

"Try again, Potter," he said pointing to the rabbit, " And dont bother to argue."

Lisana looked at him for a while. Then she set then cage down and looked at the rabbit. Concentrating hard, she asked a question.

" Who are you?" she asked thinking hard. Not reply came, and she didnt expect one. She tried again, until Snapes voice broke her thoughts.

" If you focus and believe it can happen, then it will," he advised.

"Who are you?" she thought. This time, her thought was strong and focused. Though she didnt know it, her eyes had changed to silver.

" I am Melgil." Lisana wasnt even sure if this was her imagination or if it was the rabbit. But she did not want to break concentration just in case.

" Let me free," said a whispered voice.

" I will when I can find a safe stop," Lisana replied to Melgil. She began to feel weary, and her eyes started to hurt.

"That is enough before you pass out from straining your energy," said Snape, " Clearly you need to work on it."

" But I did it?" Lisana asked, " It actually worked?"

" From the spectators view, I would accept that it did."

" His name is Melgil," said Lisana.

" I wonder, Potter," said Snape smirking, " That you are aware that you have to go back to Hogwarts in eight hours."

"So?"

" At last, the adolescence of a teenager," Snape spoke in disgust.

Lisana rolled her eyes, and picked up the cage with Melgil in it. She walked past Snape and right into Narcissa.

" There you are Lisana," she said and nodded to Snape, " I have rarely seen you all night. Come, I am sure Draco would rather dance with you than that Parkison girl."

Before Lisana could protest, Narcissa had grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. She felt the cage pulled out her hand, and looked back to see Snape walking down the hall, in the opposite direction, with Melgil.

= = = =

" So Aiadats is the power to communicate with creatures," Dumbledore said allowed, "And you explained what you could to her?"

" Yes," Renee said, " She needed to know Professor."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, " Perhaps you are correct. I wish I could have informed her earlier, but I did not know whether she possessed the power or not. I only hope that she will use it wisely."

James rubbed his temples in attempt to stop the on-coming headache. Lily, Catelin, Sirius, Remus, and he had not left the office since Snape went to the ball. The news of Blaires death was weighing heavily on his mind. He only hoped Lisana was not in danger. But, with the new knowledge that his teenage daughter possessed great powers beyond their control, it was nerve racking. What added to that, was the fact that Lisana was probably dancing with the Death Eaters at the moment. James Potter never thought he would be grateful for Severus Snape. Although he hated to admit it, Snape had changed for the better. He would protect Lisana if he found her.

" Now what?" asked Catelin.

Dumbledore sighed, " Now, we help her. Lisana has a special purpose. She is to help fight and protect. We must now help her, and guide her. She wont have to do this alone."

" If she ever talks to us again," said Lily sadly.

" And if we get her away from Malfoy," added Sirius.

= = = =

" So, what was that all about?" asked Draco.

" I need to go home," Lisana said not meeting his eyes. They were dancing to a slow song again, but at a comfortable distance.

" Why? I thought you hated your family?"

" There is something I have to tell them."

" How are you going to leave?" asked Draco, " It is only two in the morning. People do not start their departure until at least four."

" Well, if I am questioned, then I will just say that I want to be well rested for school."

" My father is not going to like this," draco groaned.

Lisana and Draco were walking out to the fireplace when she heard a conversation that caught her attention.

" Draco, wait," Lisana hissed. A few people were talking secludedly in the hall. Lisana pulled Draco behind a nearby table that was covered with a black cloth. When the group neared them, they ducked under it. Luck was with them when the group stopped at the table to talk.

" It is all taken care of, Bella," said a mans voice.

" Do they yet know of it?"

"Im sure Dumbledore has been informed by now. It has been awhile since we murdered a student. But it gets even better."

" How so?" asked another voice that sounded familiar to them. It was high pitched and squeaky.

" Well, you know the girls father was killed just last spring? David Cine? I wonder what Dumbledore is thinking now that we have killed all but the mother." The group chuckled.

" What was the little dears name?" asked Bella, " Just for the record."

" Blaire."

Lisana bit back and decided that now was not the time for an upset. But it was easier said than done. One of her good friends, Blaire, was dead. She felt anger surface and her throat tightened.

" Lisana," Draco whispered, " What happened to your eyes?"

Lisana didnt answer. She remembered Renees words about all Meta having the power to fight. Suddenly over come by the urge to have revenge, Lisana jumped up and grabbed at Bella.

" WHY YOU LITTLE!" screamed Bella.

Lisana tackled her to the ground, and banged her fists into her face. She felt her arms being pulled, probably by Draco, but did not give in. Only did she stop when a stunning spell was shot at her.

A/N: I had started chapter 20 originally on this page, but wanted to end it here. Reviews are loved, and I hope this chapter didnt suck. Also, I will be re-reading the rest of the story over. I noticed a tone of spelling and grammar errors. Sorry bout that.


	20. The Choice

A/N: What happened to all my reviewers?!?!?!?!?!? I only got one review on that chapter! Is there anyone reading this? Thank you to that reviewer!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling invented everything except Lisana and the plot.

Lisana groaned in pain as she felt her eyes burn. She could feel a cold, hard, cement floor beneath her. She tried to pull her hands in front of her, only to find they were bound behind her back. The memories came back a little bit. Her finding out about Blaires death. Then attacking Bella. Several times Lisana had awoken, only to find a grinning face with a wand in hand. Then everything had gone black. _ Blaire. _One of her very best friends was dead. And there was nothing she could do.

Lisana felt herself being forced up. She nearly collapsed, but the strong arm held her.

" Lisana," a voice soothed to her, " Please, wake up."

" I am awake," she mumbled, " Honestly Draco, you need to pay more attention."

" Here," he said shoving a pair of jeans and a shirt into her hands, " I doubt your going to want to do what your going to have to do in an evening gown."

" What are you–

" I will give you five minutes to change before I come back in here," Draco cut her off.

He walked out the door, leaving Lisana to change. After doing so, she quickly emptied out the pockets of her dress. She noticed that the Orb of Aiadats wasnt burning so bright. 'Makes two of us,' she thought.

As Lisana finished up, Draco walked back in . " That wasnt smart, Lisana," he said seriously, " You are not in a good situation."

" Then get me the hell out of here," she hissed. 

" Im afraid he wont be doing that, Potter," sneered a voice. Lisana groaned as Nott, Rookwood, Bella, and Malfoy walked up behind him.

" You see, princess," said Bella, " You crossed paths with me, and now you will suffer the consequences."

"But, first, we are going to give you one last chance to redeem yourself," Lucius said, " Join us."

" And why would I do that?" Lisana spat.

" What else would you do, go home?" Lucius chuckled, " You are all you have, Lisana. Your parents hate you, because they think you betrayed them. They practically treat you like a dog. Fred would rather you were dead, and Harry is just ashamed of you. Your friends did not try to comfort you in time of need, did they? You are nothing to them, Lisana."

" Fred does not hate me!" she shouted angrily, " Harry isnt ashamed of me! And my friend is dead because of you!"

" Your friends had plenty of time to help you," said Nott, " And do you recall how Harry last looked at you only hours ago? Shame. Pure shame. But Fred Weasely? Oh, dear, you really did think that he liked you."

" Why, let us help her move on," Bella said and shoved Lisana backwards.

Lisana expected to met the hard ground, but instead, she felt something different. She was inside a bedroom. Freds bedroom to be exact. She looked at the door to see Fred come stomping in. He seemed to be upset. Lisana tried to talk to him, but Fred didnt hear her. He was angrily pacing the floor. Lisana wanted to know what was wrong so she could comfort him, but that was shattered in minutes.

" I dont care if she dies!" Fred said, " SHE IS NOTHING BUT A SLUT! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!" Fred kicked his bed as hard as possible.

" I HATE HER! I HATE LISANA!"

Lisana was about to say something when the image faded. She was once again standing on the cement floor in front of the Death Eaters.

" Shall show you more?" asked Lucius.

" What did you do? Did you magic that scene?" Lisana asked thinking it was a set up.

" Afraid not, my dear," said Bella, " It was a pensive. You cant change those."

" You can die, Lisana, or you can make something of yourself. Prove to them that you are no child. We can be your friends. We can help you." 

Lisana thought for a moment in silence. She didnt think she had anything else. They were right.

At last she answered, " What do I have to do?"

* * *

" And they stunned her," finished Snape.

" SO YOU SAT AND WATCHED?!?" yelled Sirius angrily," You didnt even try to help Lisana!"

" Sirius!"said Dumbledore, " Calm yourself. It is a grave situation in which Lisana has put herself into."

" What are we going to do?" asked Lily hysterically, " We must help her."

" We will," answered Dumbledore calmly, " The question is not what we need to do, its how we do it. Summon the Order." 

* * *

Lisana was sitting in a grave yard a few feet away from where Draco was standing. The Death Eaters seemed overly pleased.

"Lets go," said Nott taking her arm. He lead her across a field in front of the grave yard with the other Death Eaters in tow.

They came up to a big house that was surrounded by rose bushes. The roses, bush and all, were black. Walking up to the door, there was barely a path in between the bushes. Her arm brushed the top of a rose and began to bleed. She felt a prick at her ankle to see that she had touched another. They were everywhere.

At last, they came to a door, and went in the old house. The inside was filled with cob webs and dust. There was little or no furniture in this part of it. Lisana looked around to see a set of stairs, but they pushed her past that into another room.

" You will wait here for further instructions," Nott said to her.

* * *

" Alright," said Catelin, " But where do you suppose they have taken her?"

" Being a teacher has advantages for being a spy," said Remus, " The younger Death Eaters are foolish, and not careful. I heard that Crabbe (sp?) child talking about some house surrounded by Dark Roses."

" We have suspected that is where HE has been hidding out, but we are not certain," said another member named Tonks.

" I didnt want to have to do this, but it looks like we dont have a choice," said Dumbledore, " Crabbe stayed over break, did he not?"

" Yes," said Snape, " Which I find most curious. Especially considering the ball that was held."

" Never the less, we need someone to ask him where they would be," Dumbledore continued, " But it can not be Severus. They would find out that he was a spy immediately after they asked Crabbe. Therefore, I think Catelin should do it."

" Me?" asked Catelin.

" The Order can not afford to lose Severus as a spy. It is too risky to use him." 

" Alright," said Catelin, " Where is the little monster?"

* * *

'Lisana is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her,' Catelin thought to herself. Just then she spotted Crabbe about to go into the Slytherine (sp?) common room.

" Hey!" Catelin called out, " Wait!"

Crabbe hesitated and then stopped. He waited for her to come up to him before asking, " Who are you and what do you want?"

" Um..can we go somewhere a little more private?" Catelin asked putting on an angelic face.

" Well........." Crabbe looked a little unsure."

" Meet me by the lake in half an hour," said Catelin skipping off. ' Lisana is indeed going to hear about this from me,' she thought to herself.

A/N: Well, I figured if no one is really reading this, then why bother to keep writing so much. However, I decided to post because I did get one review. If you want to see more, let me know!


	21. Hidden

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling.

NOTE: My contraction marks, indents on a new paragraph, and the marks I use to separate scene changes do not appear on FF.N

Catelin waited patiently on the farthest side of the lake. She had asked Crabbe to meet her here in half an hour, so she would have time to prepare. A little ways behind her was the forest. Tonks, Emily, Sirius, and Snape were all hiding in the trees to gather information. The rest of the Order was back in Dumbledores office, for their return.

" What do you want?" asked a gruff voice behind her.

Catelin turned to the boy. " I wanted to ask you something," she said a serious tone.

" Well?" asked Crabbe impatiently, " What is it?"

Catelin sighed. There was no point beating around the bush. She might just as well cut to the point. " You're a Death Eater, right? I want to become one, too."

Crabbe paled slightly. He stared at Catelin hard before asking her, " What makes you think I am a Death Eater?"

" Well," Catelin said not missing a beat. She had prepared for this question, and thought flattery was the best way to go. " You just have this great demeanor about you. It seems like you know how to handle yourself in a bad situation. You seem to have that attitude for bossing people around. You get what you want when you want it. That is something only few have. And the others that I have seen with it are your Slytherin friends. Its a sort of a.... bad thats good, you know?"

He was nodding now, his fingers touching his chin in thought. "Your right, I have that demeanor. So you want to join our side? Why?"

" I may be useful. I heard some of the teachers talking about an old house. They said they were going to help.... bring it down. I just want to help stop those mud blood lovers before its too late."

" Oh no!" Crabbe exclaimed, " They cant know about the house! That is where Master is!"

" Oh dear! We must warn them. Where is it?"

" I dont know! The only time I ever went there was to get my mark. They never told me how to access the place."

" Your mark?"

" The mark of the Death Eaters," Crabbe said. He pulled up his sleeve to his fore arm and showed her the mark. But as he did, he suddenly grabbed it.

" When it burns like this, it means we are to go to where he calls. Come on, maybe they will let you join us if you give them your information."

And before Catelin had time to react, Crabbe clamped down on her arm, and they disappeared.

Catelin landed on the ground by Crabbe. They were in a small, damp room. The walls were made of what looked like cement, and the floor was only dirt. There were no windows. The only thing that lit the room were candles and torches. But what bothered Catelin was the fact that she was surrounded by a group of people. Some of them were wearing masks. Others had on cloaks covering their faces. This was the way Crabbe looked when she turned to face him.

Suddenly, everyone in the room went quiet. They all stood in a circle, and waited for something. As Catelin tried to guess what was happening, a figure appeared in the circle.

" Welcome young ones, and new followers. I was asked to bring you her on special request from Master. Today you are all going to witness a special ceremony. Do you remember the Meta we talked about?"

Everyone nodded. Catelin was irked by the childish voice the speaker was using. It always seemed to her like a Death Eater would be more harsh than this. And from the sound of the voice, it was a female.

Crabbe moved from Catelins side and bowed before the other Death Eater. " I have brought a follower," he said shakily, " She has information concerning us."

" You brought that person here?!" exclaimed the Death Eater, " That was very foolish. _Crucitus_!"

The Death Eater pointed her wand at Crabbe and spoke the Unforgivable Curse. He cried out and squirmed as he fell to the ground. The Death Eater stepped over Crabbe and walked around the circle.

" Next time one of you brings them, the consequences will be worse. Do any of you filthy idiots know what we do when we find a follower who wants to join?" She asked with that childish voice again. No one dared to move. " We asked another Death Eater who has contact with master! WE DO NOT BRING THEM TO OUR HEAD QUARTERS!"

" Now where is this so called follower?" the woman asked with her eyes scanning the group. She walked over to Catelin and stopped a foot away from her face.

" So, you have come to...join us?" she asked Catelin with a chuckle, " I doubt that is what youre here for. We shall see. You will come with us to the ceremony, Potter."

The woman paused for a moment. " Kind of funny how all the Potters are crossing over these days." It was barely a whisper, but Catelin heard it.

* * *

Sirius Black jumped off the tree branch he had been hiding in. Tonks came down beside him, and Emily and Snape stepped out from the bushes. 

" Where did she go?" asked Sirius turning to Severus, " And how did she leave? There is a spell against apparation here. That Crabbe couldnt have taken her that way."

" Im not sure," said Snape to himself.

" There is no way I can tell James that his sister is now gone, too! We must find her! What if–

"SIRIUS!" yelled Tonks gaining his attention, " Panicking is not going to bring them back. We need to get this information to the rest of the Order before anything can be done."

" What information?"grumbled Emily, " It was just the same stuff we already know."

" But at least we have conformation," continued Tonks, " And I was close enough to hear the spell Crabbe said. Maybe Dumbledore knows it."

" Alright," said Emily, " What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

Catelin marched up the stairs, her hands bound behind her. They continued to walk across a field, and then through a grave yard. 

Crabbe was not with the group. The Death Eater, whom Catelin found out was Bellatrix, thought he should remain behind. Catelin didnt see what happened after the other Death Eaters left, but knew it wasnt good.

After crossing another field, they came to an ancient house surrounding by Dark Roses. They pushed her into the house, and walked past a set of stairs and pushed her into a room. Many other Death Eaters were gathered in the room. They all stared at Catelin.

Bella had walked over to some other Death Eaters and was talking with them when the door to the room opened, and in walked Lisana. She was accompanied by the Malfoys. Catelin could only tell it was them by the family crescent on their cloaks. They wore the mask of the Death Eater over their faces.

" The ceremony will begin in a few minutes. Everyone in your positions," commanded Lucius.

* * *

Lisana stood beside Draco, and waited while everyone stood in a circle. She was starting to have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Draco, but he didnt look at her. However, something else caught her eye. It was someone Lisana recognized. But before she could get a good look, the person was pulled from her view by a Death Eater. 

Suddenly, everything got very dark, with the exception of a few candles. The door was opened, and a dark cloaked figure entered the room.

Lisana felt her hands start to tremble. She unconsciously reached to feel around her wrist. But she was startled when she felt no bracelet. Her charm bracelet that her parents had given her. It was gone.

Lisana forced herself to pay attention as the dark figure strode in front of her. The other death Eaters went into a low bow. All of them set black roses before the figure. Lisana realized that they were the same ones that were at the ball, and around the house. Dark Roses. They now littered the floor. Each Death Eater had put at lest ten down on the ground.

" You have no Dark Roses to offer me?" hissed a voice. Lisana knew it was directed at her.

" I did not know to bring them," she said looking at the floor. All remained silent. She felt her stomach flip with anticipation.

" They better be here next time, Meta of Aiadats," it hissed again.

Lisana could not hold back a shudder. The voice made her feel like someone had shoved ice down her throat. Her mind and body were beginning to ache. She could feel his gaze piercing her thoughts. It irked her to the bone.

" You wish to join us?" it hissed again, " Yet you have not the power to look at me? Are you that weak?"

Lisana knew it would be dangerous to answer back at those. So she lifted her eyes from the floor and locked gazes with him. She regretted it the moment after. Her eyes began to burn like fire. His beady red ones looked with satisfaction at her. Her head seem to scream at the damaging pain.

" Potter," hissed the voice, " You will be mine."

A/N: Ok, this chapter was suppose too be longer, but I got to anxious to post it. Sorry, but I didnt beta it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. The Nightmare is Over

Disclaimer: Belongs to Rowling

* * *

Last time:

" _You wish to join us?" it hissed again, " Yet you have not the power to look at me? Are you that weak?"_

_Lisana knew it would be dangerous to answer back at those. So she lifted her eyes from the floor and locked gazes with him. She regretted it the moment after. Her eyes began to burn like fire. His beady red ones looked with satisfaction at her. Her head seem to scream at the damaging pain._

" _Potter," hissed the voice, " You will be mine."_

* * *

Lisana felt her head pound and her eyes burn with pain. She couldnt see. She couldnt hear. She didnt feel. Just when she thought that the pain would last forever, it stopped.

Looking around, Lisana noticed that she was in her room. The blue and silver shone all around her. Beside her was her mother, staring at her in concern.

" Lissy?" asked her mother, " Are you quite alright?"

" Where is Draco? And Harry? And the Death Eaters?" asked Lisana in a frightened voice.

" Draco? Harry? Death Eaters?" her mother stared at her.

After a moment of silence, she stood up and walked towards the door.

" Lissy," she said, " You really are letting those Harry Potter books get to your head."

And with that, her mother walked out the door.

' A dream,' Lisana thought, ' It was all just a dream.'

And as Lisana lay in bed, mulling over the dream, her eyes shifted to her bookcase, where a white package rested on the shelf.

" Mom?" she yelled out, " Who sent this package?"

" The white one?" replied her mother from across the hall, " I dont know. It arrived this morning with no return address."

Lisana frowned, puzzled over the box. She put her fingers on the top, and slide the cover off. Gasping, she pulled out its contents. Inside the box, lay a black rose, with a black stem.

* * *

A/N: Just so you all know, I never, EVER planned to end it like this. I dont think I will be writing any more Lisana stories, sorry. I think Ive lost interest since I saw LOTR and read the books. Thank you to you all for your reviews! 


End file.
